Lily
by Random Irken Derp
Summary: Mom? Dad? Where are you? I'm scared... (Sequel to Two Worlds. Rated T for violence and swears)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Summer Break**

**Emma P.O.V.**

"So then I rammed his head right through the wall!" A girl with short red hair said.

The girl was Sam a new friend I had made about a week after I came here. Her long bangs covered her right eye and she wore a blue and black plaid shirt with a black tank top and dirty jeans.

I laughed with her and her older sister Kim who had short brown hair and glasses wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

Sam had been telling us about what she did to a jerk at her old school that called her short. Kinda reminded me of someone else I knew.

As soon as we caught our breath I heard a small clank of a lunch tray hitting the table next to me and Zim sat down.

We were all in high school now or as this world calls it "Hi Skool". It was mine and Sam's second year and Kim and Zim's last year. Well really last day. It was our last skool lunch together. We all knew it but we weren't sad. I guess that's a plus of living with Zim.

"So Emma are you gonna come with us this year?" Kim asked.

Zim looked at me confused since he hadn't been with us when we talked about it. I was going with the girls for a weekend at their summer cottage. I was sad Zim couldn't go but they only had room for one friend plus it is on a lake and even if he wore paste he might still be uncomfortable.

"Yeah! Zim you're okay with me going with them to their lake house over this weekend right?" I asked.

"Sure. I have something I've been meaning to do and I feel like it would be best if you weren't around." Zim said smiling.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"You'll see." Zim replied smirking.

Zim had been acting a little weird lately like there was something on his mind that he wanted to tell me but also didn't. I hadn't figured it out yet.

The bell rang and we all headed to our last couple of classes. We got out at three grabbed our things and met up in the band room.

Sam was the only one of us that took band because Kim and I took choir and Zim took art but we met up there because it usually took her a while to grab her stuff.

We chatted with a few of the other hyper kids in the room and left the school some of them for the last time. Sam and Kim got on their bus and me and Zim started to walk home.

"So you're sure it's okay if I go?" I asked one more time.

Zim nodded putting his arm around me. I smiled and rested my head on Zim's shoulder as we kept walking.

We heard a movement in the bushes and saw a small glimpse of a certain black coat. We rolled our eyes and I picked up a small rock from the pavement and chucked into the bush.

"Ow!" Dib poked out of the bushes rubbing his throbbing giant head.

"Why do you have to keep spying on us Dib-worm?" Zim groaned.

Yep Dib was still stalking us. He hadn't been able to find out much other than I was living with Zim and that we were a couple. But that was kind of obvious. We had destroyed his cameras and he hasn't been able to get anymore in since. I'm really glad he hasn't found out that I wasn't from this world. He would probably try find a way to send me back.

The two of us shot him a couple glares and continued on our way.

We got home and Gir ran up to greet us. I cuddled him a little and dropped my backpack on the floor. Gir had really grown to like me and I can actually get him to listen to me every once in a while.

We sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. we watched whatever was on for a few hours and ordered a pizza for dinner.

By eight Gir was asleep in the empty pizza box on the floor and I was in my room packing for the weekend. I heard someone knock on my door and Zim came in.

"Hey Emma?" he asked. I stopped trying to stuff my clothes into my bag and looked over at him. "I just wanted to say my goodbyes. Zim may not be awake when you leave." He said hugging me.

I hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"I'm just going for the weekend Zim. Not forever." I smiled.

"Zim knows that but Zim will miss you." Zim whispered not letting go of me.

Zim went to bed and I finished packing took a shower and went to bed myself.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I couldn't sleep not until I was done.

I sat awake in my room staring at the ceiling and waited. I laid on my bed for hours staying perfectly still.

The only light was from the dim red glow of my alarm clock. I knew I needed to wait but it was far too quiet for my taste. I picked up the small music player and my headphones that Emma bought me last year and played some of my songs.

Being with Emma had made me a bit of a music lover. I usually listened to music from Emma's world. Her laptop still somehow showed websites from her world. I had gotten the songs that way.

I picked the first song at random and it happened to be a Skillet song. This band always reminded me of Emma since it was her favorite. The song was called Rise and it was one of my favorites and one of Emma's too. I guess beautiful minds think alike.

Later I crept out of my room and snuck past Gir who was still asleep inside the pizza box.

I slowly opened the door to Emma's room with a small creak. Emma was curled up in the pile of warm blankets resting on top of her.

I pulled a small syringe out of my Pak and gently pulled her arm out of the pile of blankets. I hesitated and slowly poked the needle into her skin.

She winced in pain but did not wake. I felt bad not telling her but I wanted to keep it a surprise.

But what if she didn't like it? That's stupid! Of course she would be okay with it but there was still a chance…

I pulled out the needle and stared at the ruby red liquid inside. I put a small Band-Aid on Emma's arm and began to leave the room. I was almost out when I slipped on one of her shirts that was lying on the ground. I hit the ground with a thud and I heard Emma began to stir. I quickly slid out of the room before she woke up and went back to bed.

Now comes the hard part.

**AN: Yeah first chapter and I already gave you a cliffhanger. I'm a tricky bitch. I will try to make the other chapters longer so wish me luck on that. Now I gotta go before I'm late for my own B-day party! I'M OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lake Weekend**

**Emma P.O.V.**

The sun was just coming up in a bright display of color. I was double checking my things while I waited for the girls to show up.

Just before I left I checked on Zim. He was completely knocked out. The poor thing was so sleepy.

I hugged Gir quickly and ran out the door with my bags in tow.

I sat squished between the two girls in the backseat. Sam was on her Game Slave with her earbuds in and Kim and I were talking.

Kim spotted Dib walking down the sidewalk and Kim reached past me and tapped her sister's shoulder. Sam ignored her and still played her game.

"Sam. Sam! SAM!" Kim screamed.

No response.

"Your boyfriend is right over there." She mumbled.

Sam ripped the earbuds out and undid her seat belt scrambling over the two of us just in time to see Dib walk past the car.

"HI DIBBY!" Sam shouted bagging on the window.

Dib turned for a second and ran. Sam crawled back into her seat and put her belt back on.

"Why he no like me?" She said sulking.

Sam was a true fangirl but was actually born in this world. Everyone knew she had a crush on Dib and I never saw her appeal to him but then again my boyfriend is an alien. I don't have much of a right to judge. The funniest part is that she had been stalking him for about a month or so. The biggest stalker other than Keef was being stalked.

I winced from the pain of Sam driving her knees into my thighs and Kim gave her a small slap. The rest of the car ride was just the three of us being random as hell and Sam and Kim getting into small arguments but were soon surpassed by something random.

We reached the lake house close to 2 P.M. We unpacked the car and casually dropped our things in the bedroom with one small bed and one bunk bed. I took the small bed Kim took the bottom bunk and Sam took the top and tried not to decapitate herself on the ceiling fan.

Their parents took Kim out to buy some stuff that I didn't pay attention to and Sam and I made a mess of the house when they asked us to clean the table and we played with the bubbles from half a cup of dish soap. We cleaned it up though. Later when they came back (and we had covered our messy crime) we changed into our swimsuits and walked for literally 5 yards down to the lake.

We inflated the black innertube and hooked it up to one of their boats and took it out on the water. It was my first time going tubing and I fucking loved it!

Later we were sitting in our beds talking and laughing while we were doing our own things. Sam had her Game Slave Kim was reading a book and I had my sketchbook.

During the small amount of silence I had time to think about everything that happened since I came to this world. Zim almost seemed to become more and more of a sweetheart as time passed. Gir of coarse was always fun to be with and having some other friends has been nice too. I had almost never had that many friends in my life.

We didn't do much the second day since we got up so late and we mostly just watched T.V. until we had dinner and cooked some marshmallows outside on the fire.

The weekend seemed to speed by but I still had endless memories. Before I knew it we were driving home late Monday morning. I felt myself soon drift into familiar areas and without remembering a thing about how I got there I was standing in front of my house while the girls helped me get my bags out of the trunk of the car.

"Thanks for having me over you guys. You think I could come over again sometime?" I asked grabbing my stuff.

"Sure! Will see you later!" Sam said hugging me and getting back in the car with Kim.

I waved goodbye and walked up the path one of the gnomes waving to me with its charming yet creepy smile. I walked in the door and found the living room empty.

I took a few steps in and dropped my bags shutting the door behind me. Before I knew it I felt something ram into my head. I fell to the floor and heard a high pitch giggle. I ignored the giant fucking headache and grabbed the little robot that was latched onto my head.

"Emmy!" Gir squealed hugging me.

"I missed you too Gir." I smiled.

He had never gotten my name right but I found the little nickname so adorable.

I heard a door open and saw Zim standing in the doorway smiling at me. He helped me up and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"Zim is glad you're back." Zim smiled.

I was glad to see him too but something still seemed off about him.

"Zim? Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me oddly and sighed.

"Well to be honest Zim hasn't been completely okay." Zim said a bit grimly.

He gently grabbed my wrist and started to pull me towards the elevator.

"I need to show you this." He said quietly looking straight into my eyes.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I took Emma into the base squeezing her hand. The elevator trip seemed to take forever. I found myself squeezing Emma's wrist tighter and tighter and by the time we reached the right floor I came out of my thoughts to hear Emma give a squeak of pain. I let go of her and she rubbed the red make on her wrist.

"S-sorry." I muttered.

What was wrong with me?! I was sweating like crazy and constantly spacing out. It would make sense that I would be nervous but this was just insane.

We walked down the halls soon stopping at a pair of doors we both knew well even after all this time.

"Is this…the cloning chamber?" she asked.

I nodded feeling myself calm down. I smiled a little and opened the door taking Emma's hand and pulling her inside.

Neither of us had been in here since Emma cloned my body and saved my life. It was nice to come back feeling the nostalgic feeling wash over us.

We walked up to the one cloning tube that was on and Emma gasped at the figure inside.

It was a small smeet. She was curled up in a ball with tubes protruding from her back as she floated in the tube. Her antenna were curled and she had a small amount of blonde hair on her head.

"Zim? Wh-what is it?" she asked gently putting her hand on the glass.

I took a deep breath. Here we go.

"This is the first irken-human hybrid…" I explained.

"Our daughter…"

**AN: OMFGHOLYCRAPIT'SALITTLEGIRLZIMISSOSWEETX3KJOBLJBOFDAHFENLDJSFHZCBVIDHBDBFBHDFAR!**

**(We're sorry. This fanfiction has crashed.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Member of the Family**

**Emma P.O.V.**

Daughter? Zim made us a kid?

I couldn't believe it. This was one of the sweetest things he had ever done. I was absolutely speechless. Zim sighed and slowly walking over to me.

He put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"I know it probably wasn't best that I kept this as a surprise and I had to collect DNA samples from you without permission but I've been feeling like our family isn't complete yet. So I made her and a specially designed Pak for her as well. I'm sorry that I didn't tell yo-" He didn't finish.

I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. He stumbled back a bit but eventually hugged me back.

"Thank you Zim. You're wonderful." I whispered.

I was on the verge of tears I was so happy.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's welcome her to life." Zim smiled pecking my cheek.

I watched the tube bubble and drain as Zim worked with the controls. Soon the little smeet was taken out of the tube and rested still lifeless in a puddle on the floor.

A Pak that looked like Zim's but a little smaller dropped from the ceiling and attached itself to her. She glowed with a small amount of electricity being pumped into her body and soon began to groan and twitch.

She pulled herself up onto her hands and knees her entire body shaking. She sat up and attempted to stand but from her weak body and slick floor she fell back onto the floor.

"Computer. A towel please." I ordered.

A fluffy white towel dropped from the ceiling into my arms and I slowly walked over to the little girl who was trying to stand again. I scooped her up in the towel and wrapped her up in it. She gasped a little and finally fully opened her eyes to look at me.

They were beautiful. Her right eye was a sparkling amber eye in an irken style and the left was a human eye with a shimmering pink iris.

She stared at me in awe and slowly pulled her small arm out of the towel. She slowly reached up and grabbed my locket. She held it in her tiny four fingered clawed hands and gazed at it soon looking back up at me.

"M…M-mommy?" she said in a quiet shaky voice.

I was shocked at first but then I smiled and hugged her gently.

Zim walked up to us and put his arm around me. He pet the tiny smeet in my arms and she looked up at him.

"Daddy?"

Zim smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Elevator take us up to the house." He said.

We stood in the elevator the girl not feeling very good from the moving platform.

"Hey Zim. I just realized we need to give her a name." I said.

The girl looked up at me and Zim began to think.

"Well I don't know. What name do think would suit our daughter?" he asked.

I smiled and thought a bit. I didn't want to give her anything stupid sense she would have to live with it. I had to choose something good.

"Lily."

Me and Zim looked down at our daughter who had spoken.

"You want us to call you Lily?" I asked her.

She nodded smiling. "I like that name."

So we choose Lily would be her name.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I was lucky that Emma was so kind. She instantly adored the little smeet.

We reached the house and Lily squeaked burying her face into the towel she wrapped in.

"Are you okay? Emma asked.

"She's probably just not used to the sun yet. It is her first time in natural light." I explained.

Emma nodded and turned back to our new daughter.

"It's okay Lily everything's fine." She soothed.

She poked her head out and looked around the room.

"Your room is this way." I said taking her from Emma.

I carried Lily to the door which used to be a storage closet for the Roboparents but beyond the door was a bright and cutesy little bedroom with a small pink bed a sky blue dresser and a tiny white desk filled with crayons.

Lily and Emma stared in awe at my handy work. I made it perfectly for her not missing a single detail. Only my daughter deserves the best.

I set her down on the bed and opened a few of the dresser drawers pulling out some clothes. I gave her a white dress with a pink flower and teal dots a green and magenta striped jacket and black pants and boots.

Lily put the clothes on and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Do you like it Lily?" Emma asked her.

Lily beamed and nodded. She hugged my legs and I picked her up.

We all sat on the couch with Lily curled up on my legs. Emma sat next to me wrapping her arms around me and everything was peaceful until someone else joined in.

"Ooo! Who's dat?" Gir was staring at Lily in awe.

I had sadly neglected to tell Gir mainly because I wanted him to keep it a secret and I knew he wouldn't be able to keep it.

"Gir, this our new daughter. Her name is Lily." Emma explained pulling him up on her lap.

Gir started to fidget wanting to see Lily. Lily started to inch away from him hiding behind my arm.

"It's fine Lily. He won't hurt you." I said shooting a small glare at Gir so he got the message.

Lily and Gir slowly stepped off of our legs and walked closer to each other. They both stayed calm and Gir pulled her into a tight hug.

"See he likes you Lily." Emma smiled.

"H-hi." She mumbled shyly.

"HI!" Gir squealed.

Lily was starting to feel less intimidated and smiled. She was soon laughing from Gir's hyper antics. The two of them ran off tossing a rubber piggy back and forth.

Emma scooted up to me and pecked my cheek. She wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled my chest. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer giving her a gentle kiss.

"Thank you so much for this Zim. I can't believe how much you've done after all this time."

I smiled and blushed a little at the compliment. "It was nothing Emma. You've done so much for me I couldn't come close to repaying."

She giggled and snuggled up closer.

"I love you Zim…"

**AN: ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Normal Day**

**Emma P.O.V**

We've had Lily for a few weeks now and it has been amazing. She is one of the cutest things I have ever seen. Zim and I have been trying to teach her about some basic things and sometimes it was just so cute.

One day I got home from my job at Crazy Taco with some food for Gir and Lily and found the two running around laughing.

"What are you two doing?" I giggled.

"Gir took my Game Slave!" Lily said.

I noticed Gir waving around Lily's GS3 around beaming.

"Alright Gir give her back her game." I said bending down to Gir's level.

Gir just ran off down the elevator.

"Mom!" Lily whined.

"He'll give it up eventually. Here. Give him these and he wouldn't even remember he has it." I smiled handing her the bag of tacos from work.

Lily ran after the insane robot giggling.

"Just try not to bother your dad!" I called after her.

I hoped she had heard me.

**Lily P.O.V.**

I went down the elevator to the lower levels looking for Gir. I shook the bag and opened it a little. Maybe his sensors would pick it up.

I heard his tiny feet on the metal floor. Before I could turn around he ran into my trying to get the tacos. We hit the floor and I saw my game fly across the room and hit a button on a panel. I threw the taco bag across the room and Gir ran after it.

I felt around on the top of the counter because I was so short until I found my game.

"Gir get off of me!"

I looked over and saw dad walking over to me with Gir climbing around on his head holding the taco bag. I giggled and looked at my GS3.

"Hey Lily. What are you doing in here?" he asked taking Gir off his head.

"Gir took my Game Slave and I had to chase him to get it." I said.

Gir shook his head lying.

"Gir? Did you take her Game Slave 3?" My dad asked.

"Y-yes." Gir said crying.

"And what should you say?" Daddy set him down in front of me.

Gir hugged me and cried.

"I'm sorry!"

I hugged back and smiled. Gir was like a brother to me. We fought sometimes but we loved each other. I wouldn't want to lose him no matter what he did to me.

Dad picked me up and tossed me around in the air. I laughed and hugged him. Gir jumped up and sat on his head ready to eat one of the tacos in the bag.

"Hold on Gir. We're having those for dinner."

Gir giggled and we went up to the house.

When we got to the kitchen I saw Mom sitting at the table waiting for us. Dad set me and Gir down and went to hug her.

"So what were you doing today?" she asked him.

I didn't remember what he said. I was too busy trying to turn on my Game Slave! Mommy noticed and looked over my shoulder.

"Is your game alright Lily?" she asked.

I finally saw the giant crack down the side of the screen. I glared a Gir and he looked down and started to cry.

"Daddy! Gir broke my Game Slave!"

He looked back to me and bent down to my level.

"It's alright Lily. I'll fix it." He soothed.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I took Lily's Game Slave 3 and quickly examined it. She was on the verge of tears. I hugged her and pet her head.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'll start fixing it the second I can." I said trying to calm her down.

Lily nodded her mouth slightly quivering.

Later I was attempting to find the problem in her game when Emma came down to the lab.

"Hey Zim? I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

I looked up from my work and turned to Emma.

"I've been thinking and school starts back up in a little over a month. Maybe we should have Lily go to school." She said.

I started to think. "I'm not sure it's safe for her to be out yet." I said a little worried.

"If we work out a disguise for her it might be fun for her. I don't want her to be stuck in this house for her whole young life." She sighed. "I really feel like this would be best for her."

"Well yes. But I just don't think she's prepared enough." I argued.

"Then I'll make sure she is. I'll help her during the rest of the summer. Make sure she's ready for being out in the world." She smiled.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright if you really think this is best."

I sulked and Emma sat down next to me and put her hand gently on mine.

"I know you're worried about Lily being out in a world she doesn't fully belong in but everything will be fine."

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're right Emma. I'm not too sure why I'm so worried. I'm sorry." I apologized.

Emma didn't say anything she only wrapped her arms around me.

**? P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The same minute of footage over and over.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

I eventually pulled myself away from the screen and turned to the figure next to me. My mind was racing. He really did it. This was far worse than anyone could've possibly thought. I was able to nod in my state of shock.

"You need to stop this before it gets out of hand. You've wanted to prove yourself and now I'm giving you this chance. Don't disappoint us."

I couldn't help but slightly smirk.

"Rid us of our traitor."

I nodded saluting and glaring at the small figure on the screen.

My target.

**AN: Who are these people?! IS Lily really safe?! And what is going to happen at her new school?! So many questions and MOST of them may not be answered! (I'm kidding it'll just take a while) FOR NOW it remains a mystery.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Skool**

**Emma P.O.V.**

Lily squeezed my hand as I walked her into the building. It was her first day of school and she seemed a little nervous. School started for her a week before me so I was taking her school

Over the summer Zim and I had worked on the best disguise we could. We were able to give her a more advance disguise that covered her skin, antennae and irken eye. She looked like a normal human.

We walked in and found a smiling young woman at the front desk.

"Hi. I'm here to drop her off." I smiled.

Lily hid behind my legs.

"Oh! You must be those new children that called yesterday. It's nice to meet you!" the lady smiled.

We came up with the story that Lily was mine and Zim's 6 year old sister and we had to take care of Lily most of the time since our parents were always busy. Fools them every time.

"Alright then just sign her in and I'll take her down to her class." She explained handing me a clipboard.

I filled in everything I needed to while the lady stood up from her desk and bent down to see Lily

"Hi sweetie! What's your name?" she asked.

Lily stuttered and looked up at me. I nodded to show it was okay.

"It's Lily." She smiled.

"Oh that's a very nice name. Well Lily are you ready or your first day of school?" she asked.

Lily nodded smiling. I set the clipboard back down on the desk and hugged Lily goodbye.

"I'll see you later Lily." I smiled.

Lily took the lady's hand and left down the hallway. I took a quick sip from the drinking fountain and left. I was about a block from the school before I felt something pull me off the sidewalk.

"Hey! What the hell!" I shouted.

I kicked the person in the crotch and turned around to see Dib lying on the ground in pain.

"Geez Emma!" Dib groaned.

I kicked him again.

"Dib what is wrong with you? Can't you go one minute without looking like a creep?!" I said.

Dib slowly stood up and used a small fence for support.

"I just wanted to ask what you were doing in that building." He said.

"Well you could've asked without grabbing me." I snapped.

"And either way I'm not going to tell you."

I started back on my way home only for Dib to follow me.

"So I won't bother asking again but can you at least tell me why you won't tell me?"

I rolled my eyes. This guy was really getting on my nerves.

"It just doesn't concern you at all. Now leave me alone!" I growled.

I couldn't let him find out about Lily. The only reason he hasn't captured Zim yet is because he's too strong but Lily wouldn't be able to defend herself like her father.

Dib kept following me and I was getting close to the house. I turned around and socked Dib in the gut.

"Stop following me." I said clearly.

I didn't even turn back to see if he was alive and went inside.

**Lily P.O.V.**

The lady led me into a small room where a few other kids were sitting in chairs.

"Oh is she a new student?" a lady with a long orange ponytail asked the lady holding my hand.

"Yeah she just got here." She said.

The ponytail lady bent down to talk to me.

"Hi sweetie! I'm your teacher Miss Cheer." She introduced.

"My name's Lily." I smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lily. Why don't you have a seat over there and start coloring with the other kids."

I walked over to an empty seat next to another girl with long black hair and a purple and red sweater. I took a piece of paper from the tray and grabbed a few crayons. I think I was going to like this school stuff.

I didn't learn much that day other than a few little songs. I already knew the alphabet and every word Miss Cheer taught us. But most of the time we just played.

The sweater girl came up to me while I was helping some other kids build a tower out of blocks.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi!"

"Uh…can I help?" She asked.

I nodded and she sat down next to me.

"My name's Lily. What's yours?" I asked.

She paused for a second.

"Uh…Trixie. It's Trixie." She said.

"Wow your name's so pretty." I said.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"Thanks your name is nice too."

I talked with Trixie for most of the day and I could barely tell how much time passed.

Soon enough it was time to go home. Everyone grabbed their bags and lined up by the front door waiting for our parents.

Trixie's mom came a few minutes after we lined up.

"Hi uh mom." She said walking up to her.

Her mom had dark violet hair and pale skin.

"Hello Trixie is this your new friend?" she asked.

Trixie nodded starting to look a little nervous.

"Well then come along you can see her again soon." Trixie's mom took her hand and they left.

Seconds later Mom arrived.

"Hey Lily."

I smiled and skipped over to her.

"Did you have fun at school?"

I told mommy everything while we walked home. But I didn't know how far away my next happy day would be.

**Trixie P.O.V.**

"I hope you didn't get too attached to her Trixie." She growled.

I nodded not letting my eyes stray from hers.

"You are dismissed for now." She said

"Miss?" I asked.

She glared back at me and I flinched a little.

"What is it?"

"What are you planning to do to that girl?" I quietly asked.

She only glared at me and turned away.

"I said you were dismissed. Now leave!"

I hesitated but soon left.

Why did such a nice girl have to suffer like this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Attack**

**Zim P.O.V.**

I heard Emma and Lily walk in and got up from the couch.

"Hey Zim!" Emma smiled hugging me.

Gir ran up to Lily and the two ran off to play.

"God I'm starving." Emma said walking towards the kitchen.

We sat at the table chatting for a little bit until I heard my computer speak up.

"MASTER! There's an irken ship coming in to proximity of the base."

Emma looked at me both confused and worried.

"Take me down to the observatory! Emma find Lily and don't go outside until I come back." I said.

Emma gulped and nodded running off to find Lily.

"Computer! Show me the ship." I ordered.

It wasn't any ship I was familiar with but I could tell this wasn't good. Seconds later the ship hailed the base. I accepted the call and the screen in front of me turned to a figure cloaked in shadows. I could tell it was irken but that was the only characteristic I could see.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm here for the little experiment of yours Zim."

Their voice was obviously disguised so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Experiment? What are you-?" I stopped.

This person couldn't be talking about Lily could they?

"You've broken one of the biggest laws in irken history and now the Tallests have sent me to collect the little creature of yours and kill you and anyone else responsible."

I started to sweat and ran out the door.

"Fine. Have it your way." I heard it growl.

I went up to the house and saw Emma holding Lily sitting in the kitchen.

"Emma! Lily! You two need to get out of here!" I yelled.

"Zim? What's going on?" Emma asked.

"D-Daddy?" Lily squeaked.

"There's no time to explain. Take the cruiser and get out of here."

My heart was racing and I could hardly breathe.

"Gir and I will hold down the base. I don't want either of you getting too involved."

"Zim tell me what's going on!"

I leaned in close and whispered so Lily wouldn't hear.

"There's an irken here that wants you me and Lily dead. I just want to keep you two safe."

Emma's eyes went wide and she gasped in fear.

"Hurry." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Emma took a deep breath and took Lily's hand.

"Come on sweetie we need to go." She said calmly to Lily.

They went up to the hanger and I prepared the bases defenses.

"Gir!"

Gir ran up to my side.

"I need your help Gir. Take the main canon and don't let that ship break through." I explained.

Gir nodded and ran up to the control panel. I just hoped the girls could make it out.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I set Lily down in the ship and started it up. I had gotten much more used to using the cruiser since I started living with Zim.

The roof opened and in the distance I could see the ship Zim had been talking about. I held Lily tight and gunned the engine. I concentrated and seconds later we were far from the house.

"Mommy what's going on?" Lily asked sounding a little scared.

"It's alright just stay with me and everything will be okay." I said holding her in my arms.

I did want her to be scared. The small screen on the dashboard soon turned to static and a dark figure appeared on screen.

"You must think you're pretty clever but not enough to save you."

Warning lights soon flashed around us.

"Warning. Enemy projectiles in range."

The screen changed to an image of tons of irken missiles heading straight for us.

"Hold on to me Lily!" I screamed clutching the controls in my hands.

Lily wrapped her arms around me and held on tight. I was able to dodge the first set of missiles but I was getting tired and the constant motion was making me dizzy.

"Computer! Prepare a deflection shield!" I barked.

A pinkish glow formed around the entire ship. I held Lily tight as I could and let a missile hit the ship. Nothing. I looked at the screen to see the missile rebound and turn around heading straight for the other ship.

I heard an explosion behind us and kept flying. I was sadly unaware of the small piece of scrap metal that made it into the engine. The whole ship started malfunctioning and we were sent into a downward spiral of doom. Lily screamed and I held onto her.

"Mommy!" she cried.

I just clutched her tight everything I knew and loved raced through my mind. I single tear rolled down my cheek just before we hit the Earth and I lost consciousness.

**? P.O.V.**

I always waited for her. That's how I thought it would end for me. Waiting for her to come back.

I sat outside in the driveway next to the car. It was one of the only days a year mom took me in the car. It was time for my checkup. The car roared to life but just before she could let me into the backseat I saw a drop of gas hit a weird spot on the driveway.

It sparked and soon started growing. It got bigger and bigger until it formed what looked like a portal. Could this be..? It was! I didn't waste a second and jumped into it at full speed. I heard mom call after me as I fell asleep…

"DEE-DEE!"

**AN: Yep they're here too :3**

**What will happen to Emma and Lily? And who is after them? Find out when I stop being so damn lazy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNARCATX!**

**I LUV U!**

**(not in a weird way)**

**:3**

**Chapter 7: Missing**

**Zim P.O.V.**

The ship had left but I was far from relaxed. I tried to call the cruiser but something was blocking my signal. I sat on the couch shacking and fidgeting. I was so worried about them I was going to explode.

I was slowly beginning to calm down and everything seemed peaceful when a signal came from the cruiser. I thought it was the girls but it was an automatic signal. They crashed! I felt my spooch drop and I almost fainted. I was able to stagger to the elevator until I dropped.

"Zim?" Gir ran over to me and helped me up.

"Thank you Gir. Computer bring us and the Voot Carrier to the hanger." I said panting.

I dragged Gir out of the elevator to the carrier which was in its pig disguise. I saw raindrops slowly hit the small back window. I had enough paste on to last me the trip.

I climbed into the cockpit and Gir jumped in with me. I had to find them. The rain was falling harder and the strong wind caused it to sting my face. The world around me was gray and I could barely see what was in front of me. The crash site was coming up and I could see a dying tower of smoke. I was going to be sick.

I landed the carrier and jumped out running over to the crashed ship.

"Emma! Lily! Where are you?" I called the loudest I possibly could.

I dug through the twisted metal trying to find anything that told me they were still alive. I was getting desperate when I heard a faded moan in the pile. I dug faster until I uncovered Emma. She was covered in dirt blood and bruises.

I used my Pak legs to lift the heavy piece of the hull off of her. I pulled her out and laid her down on the grass.

"Emma? Wake up!"

She groaned again and her eyes fluttered open. "Z-Zim…"

I held her in my arms trying not to cry. I accidently touched her side and she squeaked a little holding back a scream of pain. I rested her back down on the ground and pulled out my medical scanner.

She had a broken rib, a small amount of internal bleeding, a minor head injury and too many bruises and cuts to count. I took care of what I could with the small amount of medical equipment I had and carried her up to the carrier that had just picked up the mangled husk of my ship.

I set her down and bent down next to her.

"I'm going to go look for Lily. Gir will drive you back to the house so you can rest." I said quietly.

Emma looked like she was going to object but stayed quiet.

"I'll be fine Emma and don't worry. I will find our daughter."

Emma was able to give a weak smile and hugged me. I brushed her drooping wet bangs away from her eyes and kissed her.

"Good luck Zim and please bring her back." Emma whispered.

I nodded and hugged her one last time before stepping of the carrier. I watched it leave and sighed the rain running down my face.

It was kind of refreshing when it didn't burn your flesh.

**Lily P.O.V.**

Why did it hurt so much?

I was curled up inside a rotting log trying to hide from the rain. It really hurt when it touched me and I was in enough pain. I had woken up really sore and went I saw the crash I knew. I just knew mommy was dead.

I ran away crying and when it started to rain I found this place I was now. I cried and cried resting my head on my knees. She couldn't be dead but I couldn't go back to find out.

"And if she was… No! I can't even think about it." I thought.

I cried for a long time and I guess at some point I fell asleep because I woke up late in the night. It had stopped raining but now it was really dark and scary. I could barely see anything. I stumbled around trying to find the ship but I couldn't find it anywhere.

I was looking around for a long time but I only started to get lost. Not that I wasn't lost to start. I tripped over a large fallen branch and was thrown into the dirt. I heard a low growl and my body froze. I started to shake my eyes darting around trying to find the source. I soon saw a pair of red eyes and then another and another. I soon saw what it was. A pack of wolves.

I could barely breathe and I was shaking like crazy. They stepped forward and something strange happened to me. I was up and running faster than I ever thought I could. All the pain I had been in before was gone and all I thought was run. Run away. And that's what I did.

They were gaining on me barking and howling. My heart was pounding in my chest and I didn't even care where I was going just as long as it was away from here. Tears blurred my eyes and I was starting to get tired.

"Mom! Dad! Anybody! HELP!" I screamed.

I tripped over a lose root and tumbled down a big steep hill. The world was spinning and my body was beat. It seemed to go on forever until I finally hit the bottom and stopped rolling. I could hear the wolves coming but I couldn't do anything.

Sounds were blurred my eyes were too weak to open and I couldn't breathe. Like all the air around me didn't exist. I finally lost consciousness and the last thought that went through my head was…

"It's all over. Mom? Dad? Gir? Goodbye…"

**Zim P.O.V.**

I searched all night and I still couldn't find her. She couldn't be gone! I wouldn't accept it. I said I would bring her back home and I was going to. Emma would never forgive me if I didn't. She loved her and so did I. We couldn't lose her yet. We just couldn't.

It was soon turning to dawn and I had looked almost everywhere. I heard something that sounded like…footsteps! I quickly fished out my disguise just in case and I saw a tall thin figure come out of the trees.

Before I could tell who I was I saw something else burst out and tackle me to the ground. I screamed and tried to get the creature off of me.

"Dee-Dee! Come here!"

The creature obeyed to the voice and I saw a strangely familiar human. She had extremely short brown hair a very lean figure and clearly looked younger than she was. She wore a dirty black t-shirt and skinny jeans also dirty.

The creature I could now clearly see was a large black dog sat down next to its master its tail wagging quickly.

"I'm sorry about that. My dog just got a little…" the woman didn't finish she now just staring at me awkwardly.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Y-you're…you're him. You're the alien boy from two years ago!" she said.

I was confused for a second but then I remembered. This was…Emma's mother! I thought I knew that dog from somewhere. The woman walked closer to me and a backed up I ended up hitting a tree.

"D-don't you dare come any closer! Even if you try to kill me again you will be far from successful!" I yelled.

"No wait. I wasn't going to hurt you again." She said calmly.

"I just…want to apologize."

I was confused.

"It was wrong of me to judge you and we were both lucky there was away for you come back to life. Emma really loved you and I was just scared of losing her. But it looks like I did anyways." She sighed lowering her head.

"I'm very sorry."

"Well I suppose Emma wouldn't want you starving to death out here. I can show the way out of this forest if you choose." I said accepting her apology.

"You mean it?"

I nodded. "All of it is in the past now. We can start over." I smiled.

I took one last scan of the forest trying to find Lily's bio signature with no luck.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's just a bio scanner. I'm trying to find someone." I explained.

"Really? Who?"

"It-it's none of your concern."

I left a spy bug in the woods to continue searching for her. I just hope the only reason I couldn't find her was because she made it out.

"Well we should be going uh…" I tried to think what would be best to call her.

"You can call me Jade uh...sorry I forgot your name." She smiled.

"It's Zim."

"Okay. Zim."

"Alright Jade let us go."

Dee-Dee barked happily bounding over to us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Trixie**

**Lily P.O.V.**

"Hey…are you okay?"

My head was spinning and I felt like I might puke. I opened my eyes and looked up at an old wooden ceiling. I saw Trixie standing over me with a white box in her hand.

"Tr-Trixie?" she smiled.

"Oh good you're okay."

She helped me sit up and I could see all the bandages all over me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I saw you lying on the ground and that group of wolves were ready to eat you! I fought them off and took you inside. You're at my grandma's house." She said.

"Trix?" I heard someone call.

"Just a minute!" she yelled back.

"You should stay in here until I can explain everything. I'll be right back." She whispered.

I nodded and laid back on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes until I heard footsteps on the creaky old floor. I thought it was Trixie and sat up.

"Uh…Sam?"

**Jade P.O.V.**

We had been walking for hours and it was starting to take a toll on me. Zim barely seemed tired at all but even he was slowing down a little. We were able to get out of the woods and on to the freeway.

"Won't people notice you're an alien?" I asked.

"I've been using this disguise for almost five years. The humans are none the wiser." Zim laughed over the roaring traffic.

These people must be some sort of super idiots

"We should be able to get a signal from here. I can call my robot and have him come get us." He explained.

Dee-Dee got strangely excited and I nodded. Zim pulled out some weird communicator and called his robot. About 20 minutes later he came in a poorly stitched green dog outfit.

"Where's Lily?" It whined.

"She got out but I couldn't find her. Hurry Gir! We need to get back to the base so I can use more powerful equipment to find her."

Gir saluted and looked over at us.

"Dee-Dee?!"

He removed his hood to reveal his normal metal head. Dee-Dee yipped and bounced over to him. They tackled each other and ran around while Zim was slowly becoming impatient.

"Gir! Enough! This is serious!" he screamed.

Gir seemed to understand this time and looked over to me.

"Carry her on your back and I'll hold on to you." Zim explained.

Gir began to hover in the air using odd blue jets in his feet. I awkwardly sat down on him like some sort of carnival ride and Zim picked up Dee-Dee using some weird spider legs in his backpack.

"Now take us home Gir." He ordered.

"You might wanna hang on." He told me.

I clutched Gir's felt dog ears and we rocketed into the air. I screamed and held on tighter. Zim of course was fine with the high speeds and height. His wig flew off his head and disappeared falling down to the Earth below.

Soon (but not soon enough) we landed in front of a tall thin green house. It was pretty creepy. Zim opened the door and I saw Emma sitting on a large pink couch. She looked so much older. Her hair was much longer and her body was more developed but she still had that same face of my daughter.

Her head jerked up and looked at Zim with wide eyes. She ran up and hugged him making Zim almost fall off the porch. Dee-Dee barked and Emma looked over at us.

"Mom?!"

I smiled and held my arms out. She hugged me tight and I almost felt a tear in my eye.

"Emma. I'm so sorry for what happened so long ago. I just didn't understand as much as I thought."

Emma smiled and hugged me and bent down to let Dee-Dee lick her face.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I was glad Emma had a chance to see her mom and dog but I knew it would come and it did. Jade and Dee-Dee were inside and Emma was holding onto my arm and I knew what was coming.

"Zim? Where…where's Lily?" she asked tears forming in her eyes.

I hugged her tight stroking her hair. Tears streamed down my face and I could barely talk.

"Emma I-I'm so sorry. I did everything I could. I looked everywhere but I couldn't do it. I couldn't find her." I cried.

Emma sniffled and pulled away from me. Her eyes were already puffy and red with tears dripping down from her chin.

"I just I-I…"

Emma gently put her finger to my stuttering lips. I hugged her again and took a few breaths to calm myself down.

"I promise I'll find her Emma. I won't lose our only daughter."

Emma put her hand on my cheek and kissed me gently.

"You've never failed me before Zim. I know you won't fail Lily either. I just need to know why there's someone after us."

I sighed turning away from her.

"It's because of me." I mumbled.

"What?!"

"Being with you is one of the biggest violation of irken law I could possibly commit. Showing emotion is bad enough but having a child with an enemy species. They already wanted me dead anyways but this is crossing the line." I explained.

Emma wrapped her arms around me crying into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Emma. Because of me our daughter could…"

There was no way I could finish that sentence. Emma sniffled and looked back up at me.

"I don't blame you for this Zim. We'll find her I know it!"

I was able to force a light smile.

"You can explain all this and catch up with your mother. I'm going to try and find Lily." I said giving her a light kiss.

Emma sat down to chat with her mom and I went down to the base.

I wasn't losing my daughter this easily.

**Kim P.O.V.**

Me and Sam were staying with our grandparents in the woods this weekend as kind of a last big trip for the summer. When we got there I found this weird little girl and I was told she my little cousin. Funny. I never remembered her before the minute we met or the fact we had grandparents that lived in the woods. Odd. Then again me and Sam have a lot of relatives.

I walked into our room while our cousin Trixie was talking with our parents and saw the weirdest fucking thing. It looked like a little girl but it had green skin a super weird eye and antennae sticking out of her head! She just stared at me and I was starting to get a little creeped out.

"Uh…Sam?" I called to my sister.

"WAT?!" she yelled from the other end of the house.

"Come over here."

"Why?!"

"JUST GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE OKAY?!" I yelled.

I heard her sigh over dramatically and the creaks on the wood floor as she stumbled over to me.

"What?" she snapped glaring at me.

I just pointed into the room and she stared at the girl. We heard a small gasp and saw Trixie staring at us. She shoved us aside and ran into the room.

"Uh Trixie? What's going on?" I asked.

"She's my uh friend. I saw her wandering around outside and she looked hurt really bad so I took her in." she said looking a little nervous.

"What about her skin?" I asked.

"It's a….skin condition?"

"Well that makes since!" Sam smiled.

I facepalmed. Was my little sister really that blind? I walked up to the little "girl" sitting on the bed and bent down to her. She seemed harmless enough.

"Uh…hi." I said with a smile.

She squeaked in response and shrank away a little.

"…what's your name?"

"…I…I…uh…" she stuttered.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

"I'm…L-Lily." She mumbled.

She lifted the blankets off of her and slid off the bed next to me. Her legs shook and she fell down. I picked her up and held her in my arms. She clutched my shirt and started crying for some reason.

"Hey are you alright?"

Lily started to shake and my shirt dampened. I sat down on the bed and Trixie climbed up next to us.

"Lily?"

Trixie put her hand on Lily's shoulder and she looked up her with tears in her eyes. Sam sat down with us and looked at Lily.

"It's okay Lily. Why don't we help you get home?"

"H-home?" she said.

I nodded and hugged the odd little girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I CAN'T THINK OF A GOOD CHAPTER NAME!**

**Trixie P.O.V.**

I pulled out my communicator while the girls were trying to comfort Lily.

"Is she with you?" she asked.

I nodded to my commander. I never wanted to do this but it was the only thing that would save my life.

"Make sure you don't cause any suspicion. I worked very hard to make sure those girls wouldn't try to intervene. Especially that tall one."

Except you didn't do dookie!

I was so glad I didn't say that out loud.

"Don't fail our leaders. Were too close to except failure and don't forget that your life is on the line smeet!"

I gulped and saluted the screen turning to static.

**Kim P.O.V.**

We were packing our things to leave while Lily and Trixie were talking. We hid Lily in my bag and she was put in the trunk of our car. We were about to leave when I noticed Trixie standing by the car.

"Your parents said I'd be going back with you." She said before I could ask anything.

That kid creeped me out sometimes.

We sat in the back of the car with me in the middle Trixie at my left and Sam at my right. During the ride back a kept checking behind me to make sure Lily was doing okay and because our parents never really cared to listen in on what we were talking about I tried getting some straight answers out of Trixie but she stayed quiet.

Every time I looked back at Lily she was curled up sitting against the back of the seat. She had her head buried in her knees and I could hear crying a few times.

When we got back home I made sure Sam helped me get our things so we could get Lily into our room without anyone noticing. Lily climbed into my bag and I carried it up the stairs. I heard an unsettling thud when I accidently hit the bag on the stairs.

"Ow!" Lily yelped from inside the bag.

"Sorry." I whispered.

I gently set the bag down on the floor of my room and Lily popped out rubbing a small bruise on her forehead.

"Owie…" she moaned.

She stepped out of the bag and tried to regain her balance. She sat down on my bed and Sam and I sat with her.

"So who exactly are you?" Sam asked.

Lily looked up at her and then to me.

"Well…I…uh…" she stammered.

She was starting to sweat and I could see fear in her eyes.

"It's alright Lily. We just want to know where you came from so we can help you get back." I explained in a soft voice.

I had to be careful what I said to her. I didn't want her to be scared of me.

"I-I'm…an alien." She sighed.

I gasped and Sam just gave her a 'you-sure-about-that?' kinda look.

"Well…half alien. My mom's human…or…was human." She continued tears welling in her eyes.

"What do you mean was?" Sam asked.

Lily didn't answer. She started to cry and gave my sister a quick punch. I picked up Lily again and held for a few minutes until she stopped crying. Human or not she was still just a kid. Losing her mother must've been horrible for her.

My shoulder was damp by the time Lily stopped and she quietly yawned. I asked her a few more things like how she ended up in the forest and I tried to ask her more about her family without making her upset but she kept avoiding my questions.

Eventually she was too tired to even sit up and let her use Sam's bed for the moment. As I set her into bed I accidentally nudged one of her bandages.

"Oh sorry." I said quickly.

Lily shook her head and pulled off the bandage. It was crazy. There wasn't a single mark on her arm to show she had been injured.

"But…how…you…"

I couldn't come up with words.

"My dad said that we heal very quickly." She explained.

She yawned again and curled up in the blankets. I couldn't help but smile and shut off the light. I shut the door quietly behind me and went downstairs. But I didn't know who else was in that room.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Bluh! I was so bored! My GS3's batteries were dead and I broke my fucking charger! Again.

Kimmy came down stairs and sat down next to me. Well scratch that she sat down ON me. I made a weird gagging noise and Kim giggled.

"So whatcha doin'?" she asked.

I shoved her off the couch and caught my breath.

"So what are we gonna do about the little alien girl?" she asked.

I looked over at my sister.

"What alien?" I asked.

She facepalmed sighing. "Lily."

I didn't get it.

"Lily has a skin condition. She's not some sort of little Martian from space. Why are so racist?" I said smirking.

"She is! She told me."

"Wait so she IS an alien?"

"Dude! Green skin, antennae, AND that alieney eye! Alien really wasn't the first word to come to your head?!" she ranted.

I shook my head. Kim sighed dramatically.

"What is with you?"

I smirked a little thinking about the question.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked.

"NO!" she yelled backing away from me.

"Hey Kimmy!"

She looked over at me waiting for me to continue.

"One time I had a dream that I was eating my own pillow and then I woke up and I WAS eating my own pillow but then I woke up again and it turned out I was eating a sheep." I said trying to contain my laughter.

Within a few minutes we were both on the floor dying of laughter. Just as we were catching our breath there was a knock at the door.

"Go get the door Kim." I said pointing to the door.

"You get it Sam!" Kim spat back.

"Get the fucking door!"

"YOU GET IT!"

We continued to yell at each other until Kim shoved me into the door. I opened it and some weird scientist guy was standing their looking down at me.

"Uh little girl?"

I almost punched him in the nuts. NOBODY calls me little!

"Y-yes?" I said my eye twitching.

He backed up a little and cleared his throat.

"Uh…my name is Joseph Holliday from Membrane Laboratories. We received an anonymous call to come and investigate this house immediately." He explained.

I just shrugged and let him in. but for once I stopped and thought. Who had even called this guy?

**? P.O.V.**

"Yes a real alien! Please come quickly." I yell-whispered.

"Alright miss don't worry. We'll be there as soon as we can." A man spoke on the other line.

I hung up the phone and looked back to the girl in the bed.

"Just sleep. This isn't the best choice but you can't die yet."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: BLUH Writers Block!**

**Zim P.O.V.**

I growled and banged my fist on the controls. This couldn't be possible.

"Zim? What's wrong?" I turned around and saw Emma standing in the doorway.

I sighed and tried to calm down.

"It's nothing Emma. I just can't find Lily's bio signature! I think there's something wrong with the computer." I said.

"I just hope we find her soon. She must be so scared."

I hugged her again and sighed.

"I'm sorry Emma losing her as just been so stressful. I don't mean to keep worrying you."

Emma just smiled and kept her arms around me.

"It's alright Zim. You don't have to keep apologizing."

**Kim P.O.V.**

This weird guy came into our house and started just looking through our stuff! What the hell was my sister thinking?!

I kept trying to distract him from going upstairs but he eventually went up and opened our bedroom door. He looked around the room and almost left without noticing anything until Lily started to stir under the blankets.

I stood up on my bed and looked over at Lily. She was tossing and turning like she was having a nightmare.

The guy pulled out a walkie-talkie and tuned away.

"I've found the specimen in question. Have backup on standby." He muttered into it.

A mix of garbled words came out of the speaker and the man went up to Lily.

"Hey!"

I shouted grabbing his arm. He shoved me off and threw me to the ground. I started to hurt like hell and got back up. The man picked up Lily and took her out of the room.

"Kim are you okay?"

Trixie came up to me and helped me up. Sam ran to catch up with the guy and I followed.

"LET HER GO!"

I ran up to the man and was ready to tackle him. When my arm was grabbed by some big guy standing behind me. How the hell did this guy get in here?! He set me down on the couch as the guy walked outside.

"LILY!" I called.

Lily's eyes flinched and she started to wake up. The man started to look panicked and fumbled with the walkie-talkie.

"The subject is awakening. Start the van!" the two guys ran out just as Lily was waking up.

"K-Kim?!"

She tried to stand up and squirm. She was thrown into the back of a dark windowless van and the men left.

Within seconds the house was silent. It was like nothing happened. Sam and I just stood in complete shock until we heard our mom call from the kitchen.

"Girls! Were you two fighting!?"

**Lily P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and only saw white. I was laying on a hard white bed in a cold white room. I sat up and realized how sore I was. I tried to get up and walk around but my ankle was shackled to the leg of the bed.

"H-hello?" I squeaked.

What was going on? I started to get cold and scared. I sat on the hard bed and brought me knees up. It shivered and cried not knowing what else to do. I don't know how long it was until I heard another noise. I saw a door open that I didn't know was there before and a man and a boy walked in.

The man was tall. Really tall. He wore a white lab coat that covered his mouth and nose and his eyes were shielded with thick goggles. He had long black hair in a lightning bolt shaped spike and large black boots.

The boy next to him looked a little taller than daddy. He had the same kind of hair. Black and spikey but his was shorter and only had one jagged turns while the man had several. The boy wore a black trench coat with a blue t-shirt and black pants and boots. He also had big glasses covering his amber eyes.

He stared at me in awe and took a step forward. I knew him from somewhere. But I just couldn't…no.

**Dib P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my room facing my computer with really nothing much to do. I had checked my old Zim spy cams which were still broken. Nothing interesting had been posted on the Swollen Eyeballs website. I was waiting for a new issue of Crop Circles magazine and there was nothing on T.V. It was times like this when I blankly stared at my computer screen lost in thought that I wished I had a more accessible hobby like my sister Gaz who is obsessed with video games.

At least you can just play those and don't have to wait for something to happen around you. You could play a game a million times and not get sick of it.

I impatiently tapped my finger on my desk. I had almost a bit of an urge to run over to Zim's base and try to expose him for old times sake but I didn't feel like losing an organ. Ever since that Emma girl randomly appeared Zim has really gotten tight on his security. Even more so for the last few months. I guess someone finally taught him basic logic.

The silence in my room was broken when I heard my phone ringing and vibrating from my nightstand. I ripped out the charger and accepted the call.

"Hello son."

"Dad?"

I was stunned. Dad never called me. He was always too busy working. I mean he does only get to spend time with him in person once a year.

"Yes yes. Now I need your help son this is very important. I need you to come to my labs to help with a new specimen." He explained.

"R-really?!"

"Yes and please hurry! Your para-science knowledge could be invaluable to us." And with that he hung up.

I stood there for a few seconds not knowing I this was all a dream or not. Dad always put down my paranormal studies no matter how much evidence was right in his face. I grinned wildly and ran out of my room. I slid down the stair railing and dashed out the door soon coming back for my shoes and running back out.

**Lily P.O.V.**

"Daddy? How do I look?" I asked skipping up to my dad.

He smiled and picked me up.

"If you weren't my daughter I would just think you were a normal pretty human." He chuckled hugging me.

I giggled and saw mom come into the kitchen.

"Well Lily it looks like your disguise is done. Do you think you're ready to go outside?" mommy asked walking over to us.

I nodded jumping down from daddy's arms. Mom took my hand and we walked to the door. I looked at my reflection in the dark T.V. My skin matched mom's and my antenna were gone also my eyes were both the same now too. I looked just like a human.

Mommy grabbed Gir's leash and the three of us stepped outside. The sun was warm on my face and I could hear birds and people all around me. I liked be outside. We walked around most of the neighborhood and taught me everything I needed to know. Gir started to eat a fire hydrant later in the walk and I saw a weird blue house on the corner.

"Mommy? Who lives there?" I asked.

Mom saw the house and gasped.

"It-it's no one Lily. Let's go!" mom said pulling me towards the street.

I looked back and saw a boy with weird black hair in the top window. The second I saw him mommy scooped me up and ran down the street. She panted and slowed down after we turned the corner into Hurt Park. She slowed down and set me down on a bench. She and Gir sat down next to me and I thought mom was acting a little weird.

"Mommy? Who was that?" I asked a little shaky.

"Lily I don't want to scare you but you don't want to be anywhere near that boy. He's your dad's greatest enemy and if he ever found you I…" she stopped.

"I just don't want to think about what would happen to you." She whispered hugging me.

"Just promise me you'll be careful Lily." I looked up at her a hugged her.

"I promise mommy…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Trapped**

**Dib P.O.V.**

Walking into the test room alongside my dad trying to keep myself calm through all my excitement. My dad punched in the code to the door and opened it letting me inside. I stepped in and gasped at the figure across the room.

It was no doubt an irken sitting on the bed but she seemed a little off. Her head shot up and she stared at me with fear in her eyes

"So son? Do you think you can communicate with it?" dad asked me.

I nodded and stepped towards the irken. Dad left me in the room with the little girl. She began panting and shaking with every step forward I took. I bent down to her eye level and she stared at me with fear written all over her face.

"St-Stay away from m-me…" she whispered.

I tried to remain calm knowing that if I scared or angered it too much I could end up losing my head. I backed up a few paces and opened my mouth to speak.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." I said calmly.

She tried to pull the shackle off her leg and run but she only seemed to be hurting herself.

"No! I won't let you take me!" she shouted.

I saw tears in her eyes as she curled up into a ball. It was very odd behavior for an irken. She seemed a little less violent then the ones I'd met before. Granted I've only met two irkens face to face but they were a very vicious race. Judging by her size se seemed like only a child or smeet as Zim has said their called. I wasn't that experienced with little kids other than my little sister. But she could always handle herself and if I tried to help I always got punched kicked or anything else she could do.

While the girl cried in front of me I walked up to her. Even though my footsteps echoed through the room she didn't notice. I sat down on the hard bed next to her and she looked up at me. She screamed and tried to run but fell onto the floor chained down by her left leg.

I finally noticed how beat up she was. She had bandages on her that were falling off some her skin was bruised and covered in scabs and her clothes were a little torn up. She still even had parts of a disguise still on. Her antennae stuck up through the wig which was full of tangles and dirt and her eyes were puffy with dark ring under them. I helped her off the ground and she backed up as far as she could.

"I won't l-let you kill me."

**? P.O.V.**

"YOU FOOL!" I screamed.

"How could you let this happen?! They should have killed you years ago! You worthless defect!" she winced with every insult as I tried to vent.

"No matter. I can still fix YOUR mistake. Go prepare the ship. I'll go deal with this myself." I ordered.

The smeet nodded and ran off. She was young and I should be giving her a bit of slack but I couldn't miss this chance because of her.

"The little bug will be dead soon anyways." I muttered.

**Lily P.O.V.**

He was going to kill me I knew it! Mommy warned me about him and now I was going to die. My eyes started welling up with tears again. I tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. The boy stood up and came closer to me. I tried to run but I fell again. The boy walked towards me and I tried to get away but I couldn't get my foot out. The boy grabbed me and I screamed.

"LET GO! LET ME GO!"

I blindly swiped at his face. I felt something move in my Pak and heard the boy scream in pain. I landed on the floor and saw the boy had a huge bleeding scar across his face. I noticed a metal leg from my Pak dripping with dark red blood. It retracted and the boy looked at me in shock. Men burst into the room and grabbed me. I kicked and screamed but they took me away.

**Dib P.O.V.**

I stood in the bathroom washing down the cuts on my face.

I couldn't believe that girl. She thought I was the threat. Well I probably was but I didn't want to be. That girl had gone through hell and back from what I could tell and I wanted to help her.

I pressed the Band-Aid up against my cheek and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I hope you're alright son but that was in the name of science!" my dad said.

"From your interaction with it we've changed its test chamber accordingly."

I gulped. "Meaning?"

He pointed at the screen showing the security camera in her room. The girl was sitting against the wall her arms and legs chained to it. There was a blinking metal collar around her neck and a weird lock on her Pak. The camera had no sound but I could still hear her crying.

"But she didn't really do anything wrong. She was just scared." I protested.

"We can't take chances son. Who knows what this creature is capable of?"

I would've argued more but he was right. Irkens were very dangerous and that cut could've been intentional. I sighed and tried to find something else to look at. No matter what I tried to focus on my eyes always drifted back to the security screen. Eventually I had to try and ask to see the girl again.

"Uh…dad?"

I was cut off by the floor suddenly shaking. I lost my balance and felt to my knees. "What's going on?!"

Dad turned to another scientist.

"There's something shooting at the building." He reported.

"Send out some of the air drones." He said back. "Son, you keep an eye on the security cameras." He told me running of with the other scientist.

I nodded and sat down in the chair. Looking back at the screen I saw the girl shaking even more than before. Another explosion shook the room and the camera cut out. I couldn't help myself I ran from the room and down the hall to where the irken was being kept.

This wasn't good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Fire**

**Sam P.O.V.**

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I screamed.

"Yes. I am. Now get in here!"

Kim yanked me into the car and flipped through the keys in her hand.

"We can't just leave Lily to die in that place."

"But why do I need to be here?"

"You're the only person that can help me. Plus you know about this place." Kim smirked.

While I was stalking Dib one day I learned about his dad's job as one of the greatest scientists in the world. I also ranted about why Dib wasn't more popular. The guy that took Lily said he was from the Labs and now Kim was going there and try to save her. Yep my sister was crazy.

"I BARELY know anything and why do you even want to save her. I mean I do to but this is just nuts."

"That doesn't matter! Just sit down!" she shouted.

I reluctantly sat down in the car and we pulled out of the driveway.

I gave her the directions to the place and it took about a half an hour to drive there. She parked the car a block away from the building and the two of us looked up in shock. There was a tower of smoke and an orange glow coming from it. Kim ran off towards the building and I desperately ran after her trying to keep up. We turned the corner and saw a part of the building being fully engulfed in flames.

**Dib P.O.V.**

I coughed and panted as I kept trying to enter the code on the door. My hands were trembling so much they kept pressing the wrong numbers. I eventually got it open and saw the room covered in fire. The ceiling was caved in and I saw the little irken girl coughing violently and crying for help.

I ran in and soon got to her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to get you out okay? Everything will be fine." I soothed before she could start trying to escape on her own.

Her eyes were starting to roll back into her head.

"…mom…dad…" she muttered before her body went limp.

I frantically unlocked her restraints and picked her up. Another part of the ceiling was about to fall on us and I was starting to feel light headed but I ignored it and ran.

I made it down a few floors when I turned around and saw a small locket on the floor. I bent down and examined it. It was a small flower with an irken symbol on it and the letter L in front of it in a gold print. I figured it belonged to the girl and took it. The floor suddenly gave and I felt myself falling screaming until I landed hard on a metal catwalk. The wind was knocked out of me but the girl and locket were thankfully still in one piece. I staggered to my feet and kept going.

**Emma P.O.V.**

"Gir? Where are you?" I called.

I hadn't seen him all day. I went down the hall and saw Dee-Dee pawing at the bathroom door. I knocked on the door and I could hear faint crying. I opened the door and saw Gir curled up in the corner. The floor was wet and he had several dents in him. A hammer was lying on the floor across the room.

"G-Gir?"

Dee-Dee ran up to him and whimpered at him. Gir looked up at her with tears in his eyes. I walked over and picked up the little robot. He cried into my shoulder and was shaking like crazy.

"Gir? What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"I-I…" he stuttered.

He buried himself in my shoulder again and started crying harder. "I did it! I killed her!" he cried.

I knew what he was talking about and sighed.

"Gir it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." I said petting his head.

"I'm so sorry Emmy." Gir whimpered.

"It's okay. We'll find her."

I rocked side to side and tried to calm him down. He eventually stopped crying and went off to play with Dee-Dee. Lily gone was taking a toll on everyone. I just hoped this would end soon.

**Sam P.O.V.**

NOPE! I wanted to drag Kim back to the car and go home but she stood her ground.

"We have to try Sam. Don't be a chicken." She said encouragingly.

"Okay that's it you are totally nuts and I am not killing myself just for-"

"SON!"

I was cut off by Professor Membrane running over to us. "Oh I know you. You're that nice little girl that's friends with my son Dib."

I blushed a little. "Uh yeah I guess we're friends."

"Anyhow have you seen him anywhere?" he asked.

"Not since the beginning of summer. Why?"

"I didn't see him come out of the building."

I gasped and looked back to the building covered in fire. I grabbed Kim's arm and dragged her to the building.

"Come on Kim we have to save him!" I shouted.

**Kim P.O.V.**

I felt an uncomfortable amount of heat as Sam dragged me to our fiery doom.

"Sam where are we going?!"

"Dib's down here! I know it!"

She must have some sort of stalker sense. She pulled me down into the lower levels eventually coming into a flaming maze of catwalks. Sam let go of my hand and ran ahead.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled coughing.

The smoke was getting to me. I section of the ceiling fell crashing down a part of the catwalk. Sam tried to stop but was going too fast. She lost her balance and fell hitting the lower catwalk with a sick thud. She screamed in pain and clutched her side painfully.

"Sam!"

**Dib P.O.V.**

I heard a horrible scream ahead of me and found myself running towards it faster. When I got through the smoke I saw someone lying on the ground.

"S-Sam?!"

I dropped to my knees and shook Sam's shoulder. She moaned in pain and looked up at me.

"Dib…" she hugged me tight and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Dib?" I looked up to see Kim on the higher catwalk.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I asked.

"We can talk later but we need to get out of here now!" Kim said.

"Dib. Lift Sam up then I'll get you."

I set the irken girl down and picked Sam up. My arms strained as I was just barely able to lift her over my head. Kim grabbed her wrists and pulled her up.

"Here! Take her first!" I said holding the girl up.

Kim gasped as if she knew this girl. Kim grabbed her and set her down to pull me up too. I dragged me up and we caught our breath.

"Take Sam okay?" She said picking up the irken girl.

"Wait do you…know her?" I asked pointing to her.

Kim nodded standing up. "We can't talk now."

I nodded and stood up carrying Sam. We made our way out and ran down into the street.

"I have a car parked a little ways from here. Come on." Kim said pulling me down the street.

My body was sore my arms weak from carrying Sam and I was way pasted being out of breath. Kim opened the car door for me and I collapsed into the backseat.

"We should go to your house I think she'd be safe there."

I nodded and gave directions to my house. Kim pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. It was slowly turning dark and I was completely depleted of energy.

"I'll go deal with Sam's injuries. Do you need anything?" I asked walking inside.

Kim shook her head and sat down on the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Dib's House**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Holy fuck my side hurt!

Dib carried me upstairs and set me down on the rim of the bathtub. He looked through the medicine cabinet and pulled out the first-aid kit. He sat next to me and lifted up the side of my shirt.

Some of my skin was burned and there was a bleeding gash down the side. I held in my scream of pain and Dib took out the bandages.

While I waited for Dib to finish I felt something nudge my boob. I looked over at Dib who backed up as his face turned red.

"S-sorry…" he muttered.

I blushed and Dib finished patching my side. He helped me up and we went back downstairs. Back in the living room Kim was sitting on the couch holding Lily.

"So we should probably get our stories straight on this. First off how do you know this alien?" Dib asked sitting down.

"Well we don't really know her. We found her a few days ago." Kim explained.

"So do YOU know anything about her?" I asked Dib.

"Not about her specifically but I am familiar with her species."

We continued talking and Dib put Lily to bed in his room later.

"I'll keep an eye on her if you're okay with it." Kim said to Dib.

"Oh! Here. Give this to her when she wakes up." Dib said handing her a small necklace.

"I'm pretty sure it belongs to her."

Kim nodded and went upstairs. I noticed her wink at me just before she was out of sight. Dib rubbed the back of his neck walking up to me.

"So uh…I don't really have a spare room but you can take the couch and I'll figure something out." He said.

"Nah you can take it. I can sleep anywhere. I'll take the floor." I smiled.

Dib gave me a pillow and some blankets and I settled down on the carpet. I wanted to sleep but I kept myself from it until I could hear Dib snoring a little. I sat up and crawled onto the couch curling up next to Dib. I felt his breath on my hair and soon fell asleep with a small sigh.

**Lily P.O.V.**

I hurt all over. The last thing I remembered was that boy and the hot room seeming to drain of oxygen.

I groaned and opened my eyes looking up at a dark ceiling. I was lying on a bed in a dark room. It was warm and soft. I slowly sat up and felt my neck. My locket was gone!

I looked around frantic until I saw it on a small table. I grabbed it and opened it sighing with relief. They were still there. I pulled the blankets off of me and tried to climb down from the bed. It was really high up and I lost my balance about halfway down and fell onto the carpet with a loud thud. I rubbed the hip I fell on and stood up.

My legs kept shaking and it was hard for me to walk but I was able to make it to the door. I was just tall enough to reach the doorknob and stepped out of the room. I was in a long hallway that had slightly lighter colors and three doors two on the right side and one on the left. The other door on the right side was open a little bit. I walked up nervously and pulled the door open a little more.

Everything was black in the room. There was a shelf of creepy looking dolls and a human sitting on the bed holding a Game Slave 3. She had purple hair and her eyes were so squinted I couldn't tell what color they were

"Uh...h-hello?" I said shyly.

The girl heard me and opened one eye staring at me. She growled and turned back to her game.

"Uh…sorry excuse me?" I said a little louder.

I stepped into the room slowly and the girl looked over at me again.

"Listen. Whatever you are I don't care. I'm three levels from finishing this game and I don't have time to deal with a little squeaking ball of slime like you." she said.

"Hey! That's not nice."

"You really are stupid aren't you? Security!"

The dolls on the shelves suddenly came to life. Their eyes glowed red and they jumped off the shelves. I snapped out of my shock and ran from the room. The dolls followed me hissing and growling.

I was so focused on getting away that I didn't see the staircase at the end of the hall. I fell and the world around me started spinning. My body was beaten for what seemed like forever until I landed on the floor. I heard the dolls behind me and I was too weak to get up.

"Gaz! What are you doing?!" a voice said.

"That thing was bugging me." the girl said casually.

I felt something pick me off the ground and hold me. I opened my eyes and saw the boy from the lab holding me. The dolls were crawling up on his legs trying to get to me.

"Call them off Gaz. She doesn't know any better." he said.

The girl named Gaz snarled and snapped her fingers and the dolls retreated back to the room.

"Just keep that thing away from me." she said following the dolls.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asked looking down at me.

I squirmed trying to get away and ended up falling out of his arms. I screamed a little but I never hit the floor. I looked down to see I was being held up by four thin metal poles in my Pak. They retracted and fell onto my stomach.

Ouch.

**Dib P.O.V.**

I kept staring at the little girl until a groan from behind me broke the silence. Sam was sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

"Sam? Are you okay?" I said walking back over to her.

I must've hit her when I jumped off the couch to rescue the alien uh…Lily I think was her name. At least that was what Kim told me. I offered her a hand and pulled her back onto her feet. She stumbled a little and ended up standing very awkwardly close to me.

I blushed and let go of her hand. I was still a little embarrassed about me accidentally elbowing her… Well that's not important.

"Lily?"

We all turned to see Kim coming down the stairs. Lily's eyes lit up and she ran to her. She hugged Kim's leg and hid behind her glaring up at me.

"Lily. It's okay. He saved you." Kim said petting her head.

Lily gripped Kim's pant leg tighter and started to shake in fear. Kim picked her up and brought her over to me. Lily shrunk into a ball and started squirming again.

"Calm down Lilly. It's okay." Kim soothed.

Lily looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I gave her a kind smile and took a step forward. She flinched a little but didn't try to run. I held my hand out and with a slight hesitation she leaned forward putting her tiny claw in my palm. I smiled and slowly took her from Kim. She rested her head against my chest and smiled a bit.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" I said while slowly walking towards the kitchen.

**AN: Oh god the awkwardness with Dib and Sam! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Waffles**

**Emma P.O.V.**

"So Emma you never really told me who this Lily person was…" my mom said breaking the silence.

Mom and I were sitting in the kitchen eating our breakfast. Zim hadn't come out of the base in days and I was getting worried. I've checked on him every day but he was getting desperate.

"Oh…yeah…well…" I stuttered.

Mom always joked that she would kill me if I had a kid before I was at least as old as she was (which was 26) and of course I was 10 years too young.

"She's a close friend of ours and she…can't really defend herself. We're just really worried about her." I said.

"Emma…"

She knew I was lying.

"Okay. Okay. I just know you won't want to hear it."

"Sweetie you can tell me anything."

I sighed. "She's…our daughter…"

She gasped and lowered her head.

"Mom I'm sorry. I didn't choose to."

"No, it's alright. I just didn't know why you were so desperate to find her. Now I understand."

I got up from the table giving Dee-Dee a quick pet. "I'm going to check on Zim. I'll be right back."

I walked through the dark hallways in the base into the main computer room. I heard Zim panting heavily and peeked into the room. The main computer screen was black and in the small amount of light I saw Zim sitting on the floor.

"Zim! Are you okay?" I ran up to him and he turned to me.

His dark pink jacket was wrapped around his hand and I could see blood seeping through it. I gently put my hand on his and took off the jacket. His hand was covered in blood and glass. I looked up to see a hole in the screen and a few shards of glass around us. Zim winced in pain and wrapped his hand back up.

"I'm…fine Emma. I just…"

I hugged him and helped him back on his feet. "Come on. Let's get that glass out of your hand. Computer begin repair on the main screen."

We walked into the elevator and I sent us up.

"There just has to be some way to find her." Zim muttered.

I put my arm around him and sighed.

"We're not out of options yet Zim. We'll keep looking."

Zim nodded and sighed.

We reached the kitchen and mom looked at us in shock.

"I'm fine Jade. I was just getting stressed with my equipment." Zim said.

I took Zim into the bathroom and flicked a small switch behind the faucet. Zim had come up with a water substance that didn't burn his skin and mixed it into the plumbing system. A light purplish liquid rushed out of the faucet and Zim ran his hand under it. He picked out the glass while I found the bandages.

"Emma I'm really sorry. I'm going insane from Lily going missing."

"Just hold still Zim." I said wrapping his hand up.

**Dib P.O.V.**

The girls sat at the table and I pulled out our waffle iron. I remembered that ne time I got a video camera in Zim's kitchen and I found out they could actually eat waffles.

"You need any help?"

I turned and jumped a little at how close Sam was standing to me.

"Nah…I'm fine. Thanks." I said catching my breath.

I dumped a box of waffle mix in a bowl added the water and mixed it up.

"So…Lily. What's with those leg things in that little backpack of yours?" Sam asked Lily.

She looked at her confused.

"She means the legs in your Pak Lily. The ones you scratched me with." I explained.

"Oh! Right. S-sorry about that."

I shrugged smiling. "It's fine."

"Well I don't really know how they work. My dad never taught me about them. I didn't even know I had them until I hurt you Dib." She said.

I started pouring some batter into the iron while lost in my thoughts.

Dad? I never heard of irkens having parents. Maybe she was referring to someone she just called her dad. But still. Zim never seemed to know what parents were. So why did this girl seem different?

"Dib?"

I pulled out of my thoughts and saw I was pouring batter all over the counter.

"Ah damnit!" I cursed.

I shut the lid of the iron and grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess. Sam took some and cleaned up what spilled on the floor.

"Well we should still have enough for everyone. We should save one for my sister Gaz just in case." I said throwing the paper towel away.

I turned around to see Lily with her claws gripping the edge of the counter on her toes staring at the waffle iron.

"What does this do?" she asked. "It's warm."

I smiled a little and walked up to her. "It's called a waffle iron. It makes waffles."

Lily's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Really? So that's how you make them."

"You've had waffles before?"

She nodded. "My parents made them all the time. I always slept in too late to know how they were made."

The iron dinged scaring Lily a little. I opened it up and grabbed a fork from a drawer. I stabbed the waffle a little and lifted up and onto a plate. I set it on the table and Lily crawled up onto her chair. She poured syrup on her waffle and I gave her a fork and knife to eat it.

I was finishing one for myself when I heard something in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Gaz asked stepping into the kitchen.

"These girls just need to stay here for a day or two Gaz. I was just making some breakfast."

Gaz shrugged and grabbed my waffle.

"You remember Sam and Kim from school right?" I asked.

She nodded and sat next to Lily who was almost finished eating. She squeaked and tried to keep from looking at her. She pushed her plate away and jumped down from her seat. Lily walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kim got up and sat with her.

**Kim P.O.V.**

"You okay Lily?" I asked sitting down next to her.

She nodded and sighed.

"I…I just wanna go home." she squeaked.

"Well we'll do the best we can to help you Lily. We won't leave you."

Lily rested her head up on my side and curled up on the couch. I looked over and saw Dib and Sam watching us from the kitchen. The two of them smiled and went back to eating their food.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Games**

**Dib P.O.V.**

It was kind of nice having Sam around. On any other day I would've thought it would be my worst nightmare but she actually seemed…sane. We finished our breakfast and joined Kim and Lily on the couch. We were all talking and I kept noticing Sam's eyes wandering. Or eye I should say since her other eye was covered by her bangs. She started staring at a small stack of video games under the T.V.

"Sam? You okay?" I asked.

In a split second she bolted off the couch and started digging through the games.

"Hey!"

I stood up and walked over to her. She suddenly whipped around clutching our copy of Super Kicky Fighter 12.

"I need to play this." She said.

"Dude where did you get that?" Kim asked.

"Well my sister pre-orders games like this. We got it last week." I explained.

"Lucky! We've been trying to save up enough to buy a copy." Kim beamed.

"You guys wanna play?" I asked.

Sam nodded her head so fast I thought her neck was going to snap. I put the game in our console and grabbed three of our controllers.

"Uh…can I play too?" Lily squeaked.

I looked at her a little surprised.

"Oh uh sure. The other controller is over there."

I pointed to a shelf under the T.V. and Lily grabbed the last controller we had.

"Oh come on! How?!"

Sam was button mashing I was getting stressed and Kim looked ready to rage quit.

"How am I losing to a kid?!" Kim yelled.

Lily giggled and killed me.

"Lily how are you so good?" I asked.

"I play stuff like this all the time." She smiled.

"And at first I thought we would have to go easy on you." I laughed.

We all played a few more rounds had some lunch and played a few other games we had. Gaz even joined in for one. I let Lily take my bed again and the girls were laying on the floor while I was on the couch.

"Dib?"

I looked down at Sam who was sitting up with her fingers gripping the edge of the couch. She stood up a little and laid down on the couch next to me. I felt myself blushing as Sam snuggled up close to me. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. I draped a blanket over her and let her stay next to me. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

**Lily P.O.V.**

I couldn't really sleep. I kept staring out the window for some reason. No one was outside but I did see a car drive by every once in a while.

I liked being here. Everyone was nice to me except that Gaz girl but she didn't hurt me unless I bugged her. But I just wanted my family. Dad, Gir, M-Mommy. I felt tears in my eyes but I wiped them away. I still had a burn mark on my cheek and it still hurt.

I rested my head on the window sill and kept looking out the window. It was a little cold and my breath was making it hard to see out of. I really didn't see anything until I saw someone walking up the street. The person looked familiar but I couldn't place it. They stepped into the glowing ring of light from the street lamp outside and I saw them in full color now.

It was a girl wearing a green jacket. It looked like Gir's dog suit. Wait…Mommy?!

I pressed my hands up against the glass to see her better. It WAS her! I jumped down from the window almost falling on my face and ran to the door. I hopped down the stairs and snuck past everyone who was sleeping and opened the front door not even bothering to close it. I ran down the street and came up to her. She took off her hood and looked at me surprised.

"Mommy!"

I hugged her leg and she gently put a hand on my shoulder and lifted me off the ground. I hugged her tight crying a little and she opened her mouth to talk.

**Sam P.O.V.**

A chill ran up my spine and I shivered wrapping the blanket around me tighter. I could hear Dib's breathing next to me and I realized I was awake. I opened my eyes to find it still dark and I noticed the door was open. That girl had been through a lot and I was starting to really like her.

I sat up and wiggled out of bed almost losing my balance and falling on my sister. I got up to close the door when I saw Emma outside with Lily in her arms.

"Emma?" I called.

She didn't look up at me. I stepped off the porch forgetting about the door and started to walk over to them.

"Hey Emma!"

This time she looked up at me. She lifted her head up slowly and I saw it. Two glaring shining violet eyes. I took a step back.

"You're not her." I muttered.

The girl nodded and Lily was starting to look scared.

"I suppose I couldn't hide it for long…" she spoke in a British accent.

Lily started to squirm and scream trying everything to escape. But the girl kept a strong grip on her.

"Hey! Let her go!"

I charged for the girl and just before I could reach her she said "Stop!"

Suddenly my legs froze. I couldn't move them at all.

"S-Sam?" Lily looked at me with fear written all over her face.

"Now…sleep."

I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I regained control of my legs and tried to get to Lily but I just collapsed on the ground. I could hear the girl chuckle just before I faded from consciousness.

**Emma P.O.V.**

"EMMA!"

I jumped out of my bed in a panic falling off and landing on my butt. I stood up and ran down to the kitchen where Zim had just come up in the elevator. His eyes were wide and he was holding a few different irken weapons in his shaking hands.

"Emma…I…found…" he panted.

"Calm down Zim. Just tell me what happened." I said gently grabbing his shoulders.

Zim took a few breaths to calm down and looked into my eyes.

"I found her Emma. I found Lily!" Zim beamed.

I smiled and hugged him. "That's amazing Zim! Let's go get her."

"Well…there is a small issue." He said.

I didn't say anything but my confused glance was enough for him to continue.

"The last signal I was able to get was by…the Dib-worms house." Zim muttered turning away.

I gasped and my mind was instantly filled with horrible visions of what Dib could be doing to her. Dissecting, testing, examining, exposing…

"Come on Zim! We have to go rescue her." I said grabbing his arm pulling him towards the door.

"Mom! We're going out for a little bit!" I called.

I heard my mom yell "okay!" and Zim snatched his disguise on the way out.

We were so close. I just hoped Dib wasn't cruel enough to kill her for the value of paranormal study.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Where is she?!**

**Zim P.O.V.**

I ran down the street gripping Emma's wrist. Our daughter was in the hands of the enemy! We had to save her before it was too late. By the time we made it to Dib's street Emma was winded and was ready to collapse. She sat down on the porch to catch her breath while I banged on the door.

"DIB-WORM GET OUT HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I yelled.

Dib opened the door slightly surprised. His hair was all messy and his clothes were wrinkled. I could only assume he had just gotten out of bed.

"Zim?! What are you-?!"

I grabbed his collar and shoved him to the ground.

"There's no use lying to me Dib! I know she's here!"

"What the hell?! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"SILENCE!"

"Zim what the fuck are you doing?!"

I looked up and saw Kim staring at us.

"Stay out of this Kim-human!" I growled.

"Zim calm down." Emma said stepping into the house.

She pulled me off of Dib and he stood up glaring at me.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Dib yelled brushing himself off.

I simply growled at him and Emma put a hand on my shoulder.

"Zim…relax…" she sighed.

I took a few deep breaths and sat down on the couch.

"You guys mind telling me what's going on?" Dib asked.

**Emma P.O.V.**

Zim and I sat down on the couch with Dib and Kim sat down facing us on the coffee table.

"Sorry about that Dib. We're just looking for someone and she was spotted around here." I explained trying not to mention that Lily was irken.

"So why did you attack me Zim?" he asked.

"We just assumed that-"

Zim clamped his hand over my mouth.

"We can't tell him about her. If he finds out she's ours he'll just try and hurt her." He whispered in my ear.

"Zim calm down okay? Knowing him he'll find out eventually. We can get him to help us if we try." I whispered back.

"Dib? We need your help with this."

He looked at me like I was insane.

"Please Dib. You're the only one that can help us."

"I might help if I knew what you guys were looking for." He said.

Zim sighed looking over at me for a second. "We're looking for a young irken we know. You haven't by any chance seen any other irkens have you?"

"Well there was this little girl me and Sam found a few days ago…" Kim said.

"WHAT?! Where is she?! Is she safe?!" Zim asked shaking Kim by her shoulders.

"I…I don't know. We haven't been able to find her or Sam all morning." Kim said a little stunned at Zim's outburst.

Zim let go of her and rubbed his temples.

**? P.O.V.**

I stood in front of the large house with a sigh. They might kill me before I could explain everything. It's not like anyone ever gives me a chance. I looked in the door that was still open and saw four people. One irken and three humans. I slipped in the room and snuck into the darkness in the corner of the room and peeked out from the side of the T.V.

"So you're saying you lost her?!" the irken yelled.

I flinched back a little at his loud voice.

"Why are you even so concerned with her?" the male human with the extremely big head asked.

"Well…it's complicated. You just have to trust us with this." The human girl in green said.

"Em. Why can't you tell us?" the other human girl asked.

I peeked a little farther from my hiding spot to try and listen in better until my foot slipped forward and I tripped on a wire. I hit the ground and I saw a tall lamp falling over out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed it and pushed it back up so it didn't fall. I looked behind me and froze in place at all four of them staring at me.

**Zim P.O.V.**

While we were talking I heard a small yelp and saw an irken smeet trying to keep a lamp in the corner from falling. She had extremely rare orange eyes and wore an extremely small irken uniform. She stared at us awkwardly none of us being able to move or speak.

"Who…who are you?" the Dib-worm choked out.

"I-I…I can explain." She stuttered.

I glared at her and stood up. She backed up against the wall and I grabbed her by her collar.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she began to fidget attempting to get away.

"I know you're behind this! Tell me where she is!" I said sternly.

She began to cough and choke as my grip on her neck tightened.

"S…stop…" her eyes fluttered and she soon went limp.

"Zim what the hell?!"Dib said in shock.

"Shut up and just find something to restrain her!" I ordered.

Dib didn't hesitate and ran off to find something to tie her up with. Emma looked at me with a worried glance and I tried to calm down.

**? P.O.V.**

My head was killing me. I opened my eyes and found myself tied up sitting on the couch in the room with a thick extension cord tied around me. I tried to worm out but I couldn't and I was never that good at using my Pak legs and of course at this time I just couldn't get them to come out.

"So are you ready to talk?"

I looked up and saw the irken towering over me with the blonde human standing next to him.

"Well? Where is she?" he growled.

I tried not to let my emotions override me but I couldn't help it. Tears stung my eyes and I lowered my head in shame.

"I-I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" I cried.

They looked at me in shock and I could only keep crying. I didn't know why but I couldn't stop.

"I thought you would all be actual criminals but after I saw how innocent that girl was I-I don't know how you could be the enemy." I sniffled a little as tears flowed down my face.

The girl seemed to have a look of sympathy and sat down next to me.

"Calm down. Just tell us where she is and we won't hurt you." She said petting my back.

"I…I can give you the coordinates but please don't tell my superior that I told you." I said.

The human girl nodded and untied the cable around me.

"Emma?! What are you doing?" the irken asked.

"Zim! She doesn't seem too harmful. Just relax." The girl named Emma said. "Plus how much damage can a smeet really do?"

I growled and found myself biting her hand. She yelped in pain and shoved me off. The irken named Zim slapped me shooting glares into my eyes.

"Hey! Don't you dare hit me!" I yelled.

"Then don't hurt my human and tell me where Lily is!"

He turned to Emma and looked at the bite marks on her hand which was pouring blood and dripping on to the couch.

"Kim? Go help her with her wound. I still need to deal with this." He growled turning back to me.

The other human nodded and Emma stood up and followed her upstairs.

"I…I'm sorry I just can't stand when people call me smeet." I sighed.

"Eh? How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 73! I haven't grown at all since I took my first steps on Irk's surface!" I steamed.

He pulled back a little and looked at me shocked.

"Because of my size and mood swings The Tallests thought I was defective. They said that if I could assist another irken who was training to become an invader with a mission they would give me a second chance and not kill me. I only did this to save my own life." I said curling up into a ball trying not to cry.

I noticed the irken's face soften and he sat down next to me.

"I…understand how you feel." He muttered.

**Kim P.O.V.**

I took Emma into the bathroom and looked at the bite marks on her hand. She winced as I ran her hand under the sink.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. It just stings a little." She said.

I found some bandages in the medicine cabinet and wrapped up her hand. We came back downstairs to see the tiny irken that bit her crying hard curled up in a ball. Emma sighed and scooped up the tiny girl.

"Huh? What are you doing?" she asked wiping at her tears.

"I'm sorry…" she sighed.

The girl cried into Emma's shoulder and looked up at her.

"It's my fault. All of this is all my fault. I should be the one to apologize…" she sniffled.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

She seemed really familiar but I couldn't place it.

"It's…Trixie…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Need a Plan**

**Trixie P.O.V.**

"Hey Smeet! Hey I'm talking to you!"

I sighed looking up slightly not wanting to make eye contact.

"Hello Vex…" I mumbled.

The jerk smirked towering over me with his dark violet eyes glaring into my soul.

"Y'know I heard they're gonna deactivate you because you're so short and stupid!" he chuckled.

I stood up keeping my head down.

"Heh. Why don't you just let yourself get killed during the next training course to save them the time of evaluating you? There really isn't a point for you to even try to pass on to be a soldier."

I growled and tried to leave but Vex stepped in front of me blocking my path out of the mess hall.

"Where do think you're going Almighty Smallest?!" he sneered.

"ALRIGHT! I GOT IT! I'M SHORT OKAY! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST EXCEPT THAT?!" I screamed.

I looked around me to see everyone else looking up from their food to stare at me. My body stiffened and several seconds later I found myself running out of the room.

"Wimp!"

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

"Smeet!"

"Crybaby!"

"Defect!"

"Short!"

All the words from every irken I had ever seen in my life ever since I came out of the underground was going through my head all at once. I was shaking under my bed crying hitting myself over and over for being so weak. I crawled out and looked at myself in the mirror.

My body was bruised and covered in scabs from cutting myself with my Pak legs. There were bags under my eyes from lag of recharging. I haven't recharged my Pak in days and it was starting to take effect on me. What was the difference? I was pathetic. There's no way I would ever amount to anything. The rest of my life was just going to be hell and then I would die! There was no point…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door two armored soldiers stepped in.

"Excuse me miss?" one of them asked.

I gulped and nodded.

"You are required as a request from The Almighty Tallests to meet with them immediately. Come with us." The other one said.

I sighed and stepped up to them. I guess it was my time. They led me out of the room and I looked around seeing some of my classmates whispering to their friends.

"Dead midget walking!" I heard Vex call from his room.

He slipped back into the room before the guards could see him. I sighed and stepped onto the ship with the guards.

It was a fairly short flight to the Massive which had just came back from another victory for repairs and snack replenishing. I felt my spooch dropping deeper into my gut the closer we got but at some point even for a split second a smile appeared on my face.

I should've be happy. No! Relieved that this was happening. No more tall bullies like Vex to pick on me. No more having to stare at my pathetic figure and who knows it might not have even hurt. What I had feared of happening my whole life was actually what I'd wished for since the beginning. It was better for the whole empire if I was deactivated. But even with all that I felt like it was too soon.

I stepped off the ship and followed the guards onto the Massive. Turning down a few hallways we reached the main control center and I saw them. The Almighty Tallests themselves. I had never met them in person before and…wow they were tall.

"Sirs! We've brought the soldier you wished to see." One of the guards said saluting.

The Tallests turned to us and the guard shoved me in front.

"Excellent. We can take it from here. You are dismissed." Tallest Red spoke.

The guards left and I was left alone with them. I kept my head up not letting a single glimpse of intimidation appear on my face though inside I was shaking with fear.

"Your name?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Oh! Uh…Trixie. Sirs." I stuttered a little.

"So Trixie as you know there is a very high standard for our soldiers…" Red said.

I gulped. "Y-yes sirs…"

"We've been reviewing your record and are very impressed with your skills but your height does set you back."

I nodded feeling some weights lift off my chest.

"We called you here because we've decided to give you a test. If you can assist one of our soldiers training for invader status in a mission then we will consider upgrading your rank." Red explained.

"R-really?! Thank you so much my Tallests." I said smiling. "But if I may ask who is this soldier?"

Red smirked. "She should be here any second now."

As if on cue the door opened behind me and a tall female irken with piercing purple eyes stepped up next to me with a SIR unit at her side.

"You called for me?"

**Kim P.O.V.**

"Wait…Trixie? As in…my cousin Trixie?!" I asked.

The little alien nodded in Emma's arms. Her figure started to flicker and turned into the odd cousin I met a few days ago.

"I made this disguise so I could meet Lily in person but one thing led to another and I was forced to brainwash your family." She sighed jumping down to the floor.

"And now your sister is being held at our base with Lily. I'm very sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." She cried.

"Wait Sam is in there too?!" Dib asked.

She nodded sniffling. I bent down and pet her head. She looked up at me wiping the few tears forming in her eyes.

"So Zim? How do you and Emma know Lily?" I asked standing up.

"For the very reason she's been kidnapped. Lily's our daughter." Zim muttered.

Dib's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"So…wait…you…and her…had…" he stuttered his eyes rolling back into his head.

He fainted before he could finish his sentence.

"What was that all about?" Zim asked.

"I think it's best if you don't know." Emma said blushing.

I couldn't take it. I burst out laughing rolling around on the floor.

"Anyways we need to devise a plan to save her. The soldier with me mentioned something about preforming experiments on her before she's killed so we have time." Trixie explained.

"Yes but not much." Zim sighed.

"First we should go back to my base so in case this soldier attacks us we'll be armed." He said.

Trixie nodded and she reached into the backpack thing on her pulling out a small alien device.

"I'm disabling the cameras we set up last week so it'll be safe to talk there." She explained.

"You bugged my house too?!" Zim yelled.

"S-sorry." She muttered stunned at Zim's outburst.

Zim's glare softened and he looked down at Dib who was still on the floor. He kicked him a little and Dib started to twitch and groan.

"Hey! Dib-stink get up!" he pushed his foot into the center of his back earing a weird squeak from Dib.

"DIB! THIS IS SERIOUS! I WILL KICK YOU IN THE NUTS IF YOU DON'T GET OFF YOUR ASS!" Emma yelled in his ear.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez." Dib groaned sitting up.

**Emma P.O.V.**

We drove back to the house in Kim's car and while Zim spoke with Trixie Dib and Kim asked me about Lily. By the time we got back they knew everything. We walked in to see my mom watching T.V. with Gir and Dee-Dee on her lap.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" she asked.

"Sorry mom. No time to explain." I said.

Dee-Dee jumped (or fell) off the couch and bounded over to us.

"Does she bite?" Dib asked.

I shook my head and bent down to pet her.

"Then how does she eat liar?!" Kim yelled.

We laughed petting Dee-Dee leaving Dib a little confused. Trixie backed up a little as Dee came up and sniffed her wagging her tail.

"It's okay Trixie. You can pet her." I smiled.

She held her hand out and rubbed Dee-Dee's head. Dee-Dee licked her cheek and she smiled a little wiping the slobber off her face.

"Alright we don't have time for this. Let's get down to business." Zim announced hailing the elevator.

As we descended Zim removed his disguise and Kim couldn't stop staring at him. Kim and Sam had joined Skool about 4 months after I did and Kim instantly knew Zim was an alien unlike Sam who still didn't know. But unlike Dib she found it kinda cool and we quickly all became friends. I remembered it was her first time actually seeing him face to face without his wig and lenses.

Kim slid over to my side and whispered in my ear.

"Well now I see why you guys are together. He looks pretty good without his disguise." She smirked.

"Oh shut up." I hissed blushing.

"So who is this soldier that plans to kill Zim's daughter?" Zim asked turning to Trixie.

She looked out into space for a second trying to remember. "I…think her name was…Tak."

"WHAT?!"

Trixie fell over clutching her antennae from the sudden noise. Zim Dib and I shared looks of absolute horror and I almost blacked out. I started to lean forward and Zim caught me.

"It's okay Emma…W-we'll find her." Zim said in a shaking voice.

I could tell he was just as scared as me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Ready to Go**

**Zim P.O.V.**

We discussed our plan and readied our weapons within a few hours. As I grabbed my things I noticed out of the corner of my eye Emma scanning over my rack of irken weapons.

"Emma?" I asked walking over to her.

She turned to me with a smile on her face.

"I…I want you to stay here with your mother."

"What?!" she gasped. "But Zim we're safer in numbers. Let me go with you." She begged.

I sighed and threw my arms around her.

"I know that and that's why I am going with Dib and Trixie. I'm sorry Emma but you have to stay here." I whispered to her.

"B-but…"

"It's been my fault almost every time you've gotten hurt or almost died since we met and Tak is no irken to mess with. I can't lose you in her deathtrap of a base." I stroked her hair and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"But…that's just it…What if you don't come back?" she choked a tear forming in her eye.

I leaned in and kissed her gently and passionately holding her in my arms. "I promise I'll be back. And Lily will be with me."

Emma forced a smile and pecked my cheek one last time before letting go. I sighed and turned back to the elevator. Seconds later I found myself in it going back up to the house with Emma at my side.

"Kim?"

She turned to me and I pulled her off to the side so Emma couldn't hear.

"Keep Emma from doing anything stupid okay? You're her friend so she should listen to you. If she starts getting fidgety just make sure she doesn't go outside. I don't want her coming after me." I whispered.

Kim nodded and I turned back to the others.

"Let's hurry. Tak is planning to kill Lily before midnight as far as I know." Trixie said.

I held back a tear thinking about my daughter being in so much pain. Trixie and Dib walked out of the house but before I could follow I felt something coil around me. I looked down to see Emma's arms around my middle and I felt her head gently touch my back.

"Be careful." She whispered.

She let go and I left with a final wave goodbye.

**Dib P.O.V.**

"So where is this place?" I asked.

We had made our way into the city and had been walking for a long time. My feet were killing me.

"It's just a little further." Trixie said leading us through the streets.

"Why couldn't we have just taken your ship Zim?" I asked.

He turned around and rolled his eyes at me.

"If my flawed security system can lock on to an irken ship from a mile away then there's no doubt that she could blast us out of the sky before we even got close." He explained.

I was actually kind of surprised he had a reason. Usually he would rant that he was a genius and try to think up some bullshit excuse for why he didn't use the obvious solution that I thought up.

I sighed and just kept walking as Zim turned back around. Trixie suddenly stopped and Zim almost tripped over her and I bumped into him. He turned around and slapped me knocking me back a bit. I rubbed my stinging cheek and raised my hand to bring it down on his emerald face when Trixie cut in.

"GUYS!"

We both stopped and turned to her stunned in silence. It was one of the first times I heard her raise her voice.

"Oh! S-sorry. I know I'm not allowed to yell at an irken taller than me but-"

"It's alright. I'm hardly considered an irken anymore." Zim sighed cutting her off.

"Well I was just going to say that the building is right over there." She said pointing to something up ahead.

I stared at it in awe. The thing was huge! I kept looking up until I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I should've known she would be here.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I sighed pulling my knees up to my chest.

I knew Zim could handle himself but I had reason to worry. I had always hated that bitch and now she had my daughter. Oh god no.

I shivered a little and mom wrapped a blanket over my shoulder. I felt like I was getting sick but it might've just been me. I tapped my fingers on the arm of the couch beginning to sweat.

"Em? You okay?" Kim asked me.

I nodded with a sigh and laid down on the couch. Gir climbed up on my stomach and stared at me with a worried look. I stroked his head and he curled up and closed his eyes.

"I know he'll be fine but…I can't calm down."

**Dib P.O.V.**

"Okay. We'll split up so each of you can get one of the girls. Sam is in a cell on the 4th floor and Lily is on the 10th." Trixie explained as we got ready to enter the Delicious Weenie building.

"Dib. I'm going with you since Zim has been trained for this."

I nodded and followed the two irkens around to the back of the building.

"I can shut down the security for a few minutes but it's only enough time to get inside. Don't mess around." She hissed.

Zim and I nodded again and readied for ourselves. Trixie pressed a few buttons on an odd tablet from her Pak and motioned for us to follow. Her mechanical legs sprung out of her Pak and she started to climb the wall.

"Wait. How do I get up?" I whispered.

Zim rolled his eyes and grabbed me by my collar. I tried to keep myself from choking as Zim dragged me up the wall. Trixie opened the same opening I did when we confronted Tak the first time and pulled us in before it closed.

"Okay. Zim you can get to Lily faster through the old air vents from the building."

Zim nodded and used his Pak legs to get into the grate underneath him.

Trixie motioned to me and I followed her deeper into the building.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Saving Sam**

**Kim P.O.V.**

Emma was just lying on the couch for hours. Her mom eventually got her to eat something and went to sleep on the couch afterward. I sat with Emma in the kitchen as she nibbled on a piece of toast.

"I hope they get back soon." I sighed trying to break the awkward silence.

Emma nodded back not looking up. After a few more minutes she stood up brushing off a few crumbs from her shirt.

"I'm…gonna go to bed." She said quietly.

She walked to her room stumbling a little. Gir tried to follow her but she pushed him back.

"I need to be alone Gir…"

"Emmy no!" Gir wined hugging her leg.

I walked over to them and tried to pull Gir off her leg but he just held on tighter.

"Emmy…" he sniffled.

"I'll be alright buddy. Go with Kim…"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" he cried.

Emma finally sighed and picked him up. "Alright. If you're that concerned you can stay with me."

Gir hugged her tight almost crying. They both disappeared into her dark room and I just stood there.

'She better not go after him or anything stupid like that.' I thought.

I hesitantly turned away from the door and sat back down in the kitchen. Dee-Dee came up to me and licked my hand. I smiled a little and pet her while lost in thought…

**Dib P.O.V.**

Trixie peeked in the door and waved for me to follow. I stepped into the room and gagged at the smell. Most of the cells around us had a skeleton in it or some sign that something died.

Trixie pulled me past them while she spoke. "Tak never bothered to clean these out mainly because she left the planet so suddenly."

"Yeah. I guess that is kinda our fault." I mumbled.

"So you made her leave the planet?"

"Sorta. Zim just kinda launched her into space while they were fighting. I wasn't there to see it."

Trixie nodded as we walked farther through the hall of cells.

"D-Dib? Is that you?" I heard a voice echo.

My heart sped up and I ran ahead of Trixie trying to find the source.

"Sam!"

I came to the only active cell where Sam was sitting. She lost her light plaid jacket and there was a bruise on her shoulder. Probably from when Tak threw her in here.

"Dibby!" she smiled.

I tried to walk up to her since it didn't seem like there was anything stopping me from going in but I was soon sent flying back and hitting my head on the opposite wall.

"Dib? Are you okay?" she asked.

I gathered myself and saw that there was a force field of some kind.

"Y-yeah. I'm just a little shaken." I said.

"Sorry. I'll disable it for you." Trixie said embarrassed.

The field flickered a little than vanished completely.

"Dib!"

Sam stood up taking a few shaky steps before running over to me. She hugged me tight and I hugged her back. I don't really know why but I was just so happy that she was okay. She nuzzled my shoulder and sighed before I realized the situation and my cheeks heated up. Sam eventually let go and looked at me with a bright smile on her face.

I smiled too and pushed her bangs out of her right eye. Her eyes were amazing. The one I had always seen was a normal blue eye but the one that had always been concealed was a bright shiny almost teal color. It was...beautiful.

I hugged her again and I felt goosebumps on her arms. I slipped off my coat and draped it over her shoulders.

"Th-thanks." She smiled her cheeks turning pink.

"Uh guys…we should go before she comes back." Trixie said.

I nodded pulling Sam up on her feet. Her knees locked and she started to fall. I caught her and put her arm around my shoulders to keep her steady. She smiled a little leaning on me a bit. I was kind of starting to…like her.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I tossed and turned which lead to standing and pacing. I had told myself not to worry a million times but I just couldn't calm down! I tried listening to music, sketching, and basically anything that would usually keep me busy for at least an hour.

While pacing around my dark room my foot hit the dresser with a thump. I hissed a curse and checked for blood before looking up. What I saw made me want to drop and cry. It was the first picture Zim and I had taken together. It was in a dark purple frame and was the first in a line of photos I had on my dresser or the wall above it.

I had just been messing around on my phone one day about two weeks after I moved in with Zim. I pulled up next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek while my finger pressed the button. Only after I saw the photo I realized I had kissed him on the lips but I didn't care.

Zim liked it and took a few more with me. Later that year we bought an actual camera and some frames. This one was the first I printed and stuck in a frame.

I took a deep sigh and hugged the picture sinking down to my knees. My depressed look soon turned to a glare as my hatred for Tak started to boil. I nudged Gir who was asleep and grabbed him by his arm.

"C'mon Gir. We're going to find Zim and Lily." I hissed.

I opened my bedroom window a slipped out into the front yard. Gir put on his disguise and followed. I took off running down the street so no one would see me and when I had turned the corner I stopped to catch my breath. I walked at a slower yet brisk pace into the city with Gir at my heels. I had to find them.

I had to save them.

**Sam P.O.V.**

"RUN!"

Red lights flashed around us and security robots tried to surround us. Dib yanked me down a hall with the alien named Trixie right behind me. The robots chased us and we were coming up to a fork in the path.

"TAKE THE RIGHT! IT SHOULD GET YOU BACK DOWN TO THE GROUND FLOOR! I'LL SEE IF I CAN CATCH UP WITH YOU GUYS!"

Trixie yelled turning around and screeching to a halt to fight them.

We kept running but I was getting tired and was out of breath. I lost my balance and fell down on the catwalk that about 50 feet from the ground floor. I felt Dib lift me up and carry me in his arms. He was gasping for breath and sweating. He looked ready to pass out.

We reached the bottom and burst out a pair of side doors into a narrow alleyway. The robots stopped chasing us and Dib stopped running. He set me down on a city bench and fell to the ground panting. I picked him up and helped up onto the bench.

"Dib? You okay?" I whispered.

He nodded wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm…just glad we made it out…" he said.

I smiled and hugged him a little.

"Well we should get going. Were pretty far from the house and its better we get back before dark." He said trying to get up.

I held my arm out stopping him.

"Let's just take a taxi or something. I've got some money in my pocket." I smiled.

Dib sighed and fell back against the bench.

"I hope Trixie's alright. After saving our lives." He muttered.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I'm really more worried about Lily."

"Lily will be fine. I've known Zim for a long time. That guy is really persistent. He'll find her." Dib sighed.

After a few more minutes of chatting I stood up and called a taxi. I helped Dib into the car and he gave the driver the address to what he said was Zim's house.

"But why are we going there?" I asked.

"Zim said for all of us to meet there so we know that we aren't missing anyone. Why he would be so concerned is beyond me." He shrugged.

A little farther into the drive I looked out the window and thought I saw Emma and Gir but it might've just been my mind messing with me.

I was pretty tired.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: So Close**

**Zim P.O.V.**

I crawled through the narrow vents for what seemed like hours. I was sweating in the small space and all I could hear was my own heavy breathing echoing through it.

I soon heard something else. It sounded like…crying? Lily!

I found a small opening in the floor and peeked through it. I saw Lily tied down to an examination table with the bitch herself standing over her. Lily shook in fear as Tak shoved a large needle into her arm. She winced in pain as tears streamed down her beaten face. Tak pulled it out and shot her a scowl.

"If you want to live long enough to say goodbye you'll be quiet." She growled the table slanting to have Lily facing her eye to eye.

"Mimi! Go check on the human. I have more work to do."

A sliver SIR unit with blazing red eyes and a large claw on her right arm nodded to her mater and left.

Tak extended her Pak legs and went up to a doorway slamming the door shut as she went in. Now was my chance. I gripped the edge of the grate and pushed as hard as I could until it snapped off.

Lily flinched at my noises and I stopped.

"Who…who's there." She whispered.

I didn't speak. I just went to the control panel and unlocked Lily's restraints. She yelped and fell off the slanted table.

"Lily." I whispered.

Her antennae perked up and her eyes darted around the dark room.

"Lily it's me."

"D…Daddy?" she shivered tears coming to her eyes.

I stepped out of the shadows and bent down to Lily's eye level. A smile slowly formed on her face and she ran to me with a slight stumble. I wrapped my arms around her feeling tears stinging my eyes. Her tears dampened my shirt and I hugged her tighter.

"Lily I've been so worried. I almost thought I'd never see you again." I said holding her tight.

I weakened my grip on her and I finally saw how beat up she was. She was covered in dirt and blood stained her clothes. Her hair was full of tangles and her skin was bruised and slightly burned in some places. I gently kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

"Daddy I was so scared." She shivered.

"Don't worry let's get out of here."

"Zim?"

I heard a voice squeak. I looked back at the vent and Trixie peeked her head out. Lily saw her and tightened the grip on my shirt.

"It's alright Lily. She our friend." I soothed stroking her hair.

Lily took Trixie's hand cautiously and went into the vent and I followed.

"So…what's your name?" Lily asked breaking the silence as we climbed through the metal shaft.

"I…believed we've already met Lily." Trixie sighed turning around.

"Wait…you're…" Lily's eyes widened as she backed up and gripped my sleeve.

"Trixie? Y-you're one of them?" she squeaked shaking in fear a little.

"I'm really sorry Lily. I just wanted to help you from the start." Trixie said.

Lily smiled and let go of me crawling over to her. She hugged her tight and Trixie hugged her back.

"Thanks Trixie. You're the bestest friend ever." Lily smiled.

"R-really? We're friends?" Lily nodded.

"Of course we're friends! And when we get out of here you can stay with us! We'll be like sisters!" Trixie smiled and they both turned to me.

"Right daddy?" Lily asked smiling.

I chuckled a little and nodded. "You've helped us so much it's the least we could do."

Lily smiled hugging me and Trixie smiled too.

"Thank you Zim. I promise you won't regret this." She said beaming.

We continued through the vents until we found where I came in. Trixie jumped down and made sure no one was there then I came down with Lily in my arms then set her down on the catwalk.

**Jade P.O.V.**

I grunted and sat up rubbing my eyes as I heard the door open.

"Guys!" I heard Kim cheer.

Sure enough Dib and another girl walked into the house. Kim hugged them smiling and I stood up. Dee-Dee ran up to the kids jumping on them with a smile.

"So who are you?" I asked.

"She's my little sister. Her name's Sam." Kim explained.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Emma's mother." I smiled.

"So where is Emma?" Sam asked.

"She went to bed a while ago." I said walking over to Emma's bedroom door.

"Emma? You awake?" I said quietly knocking on the door.

I didn't get an answer so I opened the door to see that no one was in the room. I gasped at a loss of words and Kim stepped up next to me.

"Oh no…She went after Zim…" She muttered.

I let it sink in that Emma threw herself into danger again and turned to Kim.

"Kim? Can I borrow your car?"

**Trixie P.O.V.**

"Okay! Where is the exit?" I heard Zim hiss behind me.

"We're still three floors away from the ground. Just calm down." I said back.

We crawled around on the floor sneaking behind old warehouse crates in the eerie silence. My antenna twitched as I heard light metallic clinks on the floor. I let a gasp escape my lips and I pulled Zim against the crate we were behind.

"What is it-?"

I shoved my hand onto Zim's mouth with a small shush and slightly peeked out from behind the crate. I saw Mimi scanning over the room. No doubt looking for the Sam-human.

"Lily, come here." I whispered.

I grabbed Lily's hand and dashed to the next crate. I motioned for Zim to follow but he accidentally elbowed the crate. I gulped and dragged Lily under a tarp as Mimi came to confront the noise.

"Daddy?" Lily squeaked.

I turned her away so she didn't see what would unfold…

**Zim P.O.V.**

I gulped as Mimi footsteps got louder and closer. I saw Trixie carry Lily up into the ceiling to keep her safe just before I felt something yank on my collar.

I found myself staring straight into a pair of cold soulless blood red eyes. Mimi glared at me without I single emotion and threw me across the room. I crashed into a crate and felt a horrible sting rush through my entire body. I ignored the pain and jumped up back on my feet before Mimi could strike again. Her large metal claw swiped at the air trying to rip my face off as I attempted to make a run for it.

My feet pounded on the metal floor as I panted in fear. I was foolish enough to look behind me just in time for her arm to whip out and grab my ankle. I fell and my chin hit the floor. I bit my tongue and felt blood fill my mouth as Mimi held me down on the cold floor. Through my struggling I heard calm loud footsteps coming towards me and looked up in fear.

"It's been a long time. Hasn't it Zim?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Trash**

**Zim P.O.V.**

I glared up at Tak as Mimi jumped off of me. I attempted to stand but Tak kicked me in the gut and I collapsed again. With her arms behind her back she rolled me over onto my back casually with her foot. She held down my wrists with her feet glaring down at me.

"So where did you hide that girl?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I growled.

"The girl. Where is she?" Tak muttered moving her foot to my neck driving her toe into it.

"You think I would tell you?!" I yelled beginning to choke.

Tak took her foot off my neck and moved it to my chest.

"I think you will in time…" Tak glared at me and I tried to pull her off of me and with my free hand.

She grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm until I started to quietly squeak in pain. She then pulled on it until I heard a snap. I bit my lip trying not to scream in agony as Tak dropped my now broken arm to the ground. Tears wanted to fill my eyes but I tried to resist.

"Heh. You're pathetic Zim. No wonder only a human has ever had sympathy for you. No one with any actual intelligence would ever care for you." She smirked driving the heel of her foot into my chest.

I winced in pain as she slammed it in again. Until I heard the sound of more breaking bones. Tears streamed down my face as Tak bent down close to my face with a glare.

"Tell me where she is." She hissed.

"N-never!" I choked out.

Tak let me go and kicked me into a crate. I sat up against it coughing up blood and trying to stand. I looked up and saw Lily staring at me with tears in her eyes before Trixie pulled her back behind the support beam.

"Mimi! Put him where he belongs before he dies and sticks up the place." Tak muttered disgusted.

Mimi saluted dragging me away by my good arm. I looked back at Trixie who was holding a crying Lily. I sighed and turned my head away let the tears flow down my face. I failed my daughter. I failed my family.

I failed everything.

**Emma P.O.V.**

It was slowly turning to dusk and I was starting to get cold. I had been walking in the city for at least an hour and it was wearing on my feet.

"Emmy? I'm getting sleepy?" Gir wined.

"We can go home soon Gir. Just a little longer." I said taking his tiny hand.

I found the towering Delicious Weenie building. This had to be the place. I walked around the side of the building trying to find an entrance when I heard something groaning and moving in the garbage bin.

I quickly peeked into it and gasped almost puking. Zim was laying there his body bruised and his mouth bleeding.

"Z-Zim?! Zim are you okay?" I squeaked.

Zim moaned and opened his eyes barely breathing

"E…Em-Emma?" He coughed.

I picked him up as gently as I could and set him down on the ground.

"Zim? What happened to you?" I said shaking.

"Tak…she…broke my rib cage…it's puncturing my organs…" Zim said between weak breath and coughs.

"What about Lily?"

"She's still in there…but…she's with Trixie…"

"Okay, you'll be fine Zim. Just hang on." I said giving him a small hug.

"Gir, Take Zim back home and make sure he gets treated. I'm going to find Lily and Trixie." I said giving Zim to Gir.

"Emma don't!" Zim coughed blood dripping from his mouth.

"Zim. I'm the only one that can help get them out. You need to get home." I said sternly.

Zim sighed and kissed my cheek.

"Alright…but…take this with you…I don't want you to be unarmed." Zim said taking a small laser gun out of his Pak.

I hesitantly took it and looked back at him.

"I'll come back home Zim. I promise." I sighed giving him one last kiss before Gir flew off carrying him back home.

I gulped a little and put the gun in my pocket.

I was finally going to get my daughter back.

**Trixie P.O.V.**

I cautiously watched Tak and Mimi leave the room while Lily was starting to cry. As soon as they were gone I turned back to Lily who was curled up in a ball sniffling with her face buried in her knees.

"Lily? Don't worry we're going to get out of here. We're so close." I said giving her a small hug.

"Close to what?! I already saw my mommy die and now my dad's gone too! I barely have anything left!" She said snapping at me.

I took a step back and could only stare at her in shock.

"I'm sorry Lily." I sighed.

"Trixie!"

My body stiffened as I heard Tak calling me.

"Trixie! Get down from there!" Tak ordered.

"Okay…I…uh…" I stuttered glancing over at Lily who was shaking in rage.

She growled and she jumped down to the ground landing on her Pak legs in front of Tak.

"It's because of you my parents are dead!" She yelled.

Lily lunged at Tak and clawed at her with her Pak legs. She fell to the ground covered in cuts and growled at Lily. Tak stood up grabbed Lily by her throat.

"You little brat!" Tak hissed while Lily squirmed and kicked.

I gulped and tried to sneak off but Tak stopped me.

"Trixie! Get over here!"

I looked back and sighed walking over to her.

"Trixie! Help!" Lily squeaked.

"So my suspicions were correct then. You were helping them you traitor!"

I looked up only for Tak to punch me in the jaw. I fell back and wiped the blood from my mouth. She shoved me down and I felt a horrible pain race through me. I stared in horror as I saw her Pak leg going right through my hand. I screamed in agony as she pulled it out and kicked me.

"I would kill you if I didn't have other plans for you. Wait until the Tallests hear about this." She sneered dragging Lily away.

I tried to stand to run after them but I collapsed back down onto my knees.

Why did I always just mess things up? I couldn't even protect my only friend. Why did I even think I could make it up to the Tallests? I'm just a failure.

I gripped my hand trying to stop the pain and bleeding as I felt tears welling in my eyes. I soon found myself on the ground weeping like a defect. When I heard footsteps in front of me.

"Trixie? What's wrong?"


End file.
